hamaribolifandomcom-20200213-history
I
I: pron. maeñ ice: n. barf ice bound: a. jama hu'a/yaKH bastah ice-cream: n. qulfi icicle: n. maKHruuti SHakl ka barf ka Dala icon: n. âlaamat/but/muurti/paekar iconic: a. paekari/sanami/tamsaali/taswiir icy: a. bar faani/barfiila idea: n. bichaar(m.)/fikr(f.)/KHayaal(m.)/nazriyah(m.)/ raa'ey(f.)/soch(f.)/tasawwur(m.)/ waehm(m.) ideal: a. kaamil/KHaayali/misaali/tasawwuri idealise: v.t. tasawwur karna idealism: n. KHayaal parasti(f.) idealist: n. KHayaal parast idealistic: a. KHayaali/tasawwurriyat ka idealise: v.t. KHayaali banaana ideality: n. ma^nwiyat(f.)/tasawwurriyat(f.) ideally: adv. kaamilan/tasawwuran ideate: v.t. soch meyñ laana/tasawwur karna ideation: n. tasawwur saazi idem: pron. aezan identic: a. âeni/waesa hi/yaksaañ identical: a. baraabar/eyk jaesa/yaksaañ/ waesa hi identifiable: a. paehchaan key qaabil/qaabil e SHinaaKHt identification: n. paehchaan(f.)/niSHaan dahi(f.)/SHinaaKHt(f.) identify: v.t. niSHaan dahi karna/paehchaañna/ SHinaaKHt karna identity: n. Hulyah(m.)/paehchaan(f.)/SHaKHsiyat(f.) ideological: a. fikri/nazaryaati ideologically: a. fikri taur par/nazariyaati taur par ideologue: n. maahir e nazariyaat ideology: n. nazariyah(m.) idiom: n. istelaaH(f.)/moHaawirah(m.) idiomatic: n. baa moHaawirah/istelaaHi idiomatically: adv. istelaaHan/moHawiratan idiosyncrasy: n. infiraadi mizaaj(m.)/KHabt(m.)/maKHsuus âadat(f.) idiocy: n. bey waquufi(f.)/paagal pan(m.) idiot: n. bey waquuf/gaa'udi/Haewaan/ kuñdah e naa taaraaSH idiotic: a. ablah/paagal pan idle: a. aaraam pasañd/aaraam talab/bey huudah/ bey kaar/dhiila/faatir/nikaTThu/sust idle: v.t. waqt zaa'e^ karna idleness: n. alas/kasal(f.)/susti(f.) idler: n. kaahil/kaam chor/sust idol: n. but/muurti/nigaar/sanam idol making: n. but taraaSHi idolator: n. muSHrik(m.) idolatrous: n. but parast/sanam parast idolatry: n. but parasti(f.) idolise: v.t. KHuda banaana/puujna i.e.(id est) ya^ni if: conj. agar/bil farz igneous: a. naari ignite: v.t. aag jalaana/aag lagaana/bhaRkaana/sulgaana ignition: n. aatiSH zani/iSHte^aal/jalan/soziSH ignoble: a. faro maayah/kamiinah/KHasiis/siflah ignobly: adv. faro maayagi sey/kamiinah pan sey ignominious: a. bad naam/ruswa/SHaram naak ignominiously: adv. bad naami sey ignominy: n. âar/faziiHat(f.)/ruswaa'i(f.) ignoramus: a. GHabi/jaahil ignorance: n. âdam waaqfiyat/jahaalat/jaahiliyat/ naa daani ignorant: a. âami/bey KHabar/jaahil/naa aaSHna/ naa daan/naa samajh/naa SHinaas ignorantly: adv. jahaalat sey/laa îlmi sey/naa daani sey ignore: v.t. baat Taalna/sunaa an sunaa karna/goli maarna(sl.)/ Taalna/tawajjoh nah deyna ill: a. biimaar/mariiz ill-assorted: a. an mil ill bred: a. an ghaRa/GHaer mohazzab ill-breeding: n. an ghaR pan ill fated: a. bad qismat ill favoured: a. bad ha'iyat/bad numa/bad SHakl/bad suurat/ bad waza^/kariih ul mañzar ill feeling: n. laag ill fortune: n. bad qismati(f.) ill-gotten: a. Haraam ka maal ill-grown: a. bañjar ill-luck: n. bad qismati/SHaamat(f.) ill mannered: a. bad tamiiz/bey huudah ill-natured: a. aatiSH mizaaj ill shaped: a. kuDhab ill tempered: a. akaR fuuñ/bad mizaaj/KHar dimaaGH ill timed: a. bey jaa/bey mauqa^h ill will: n. baer(m.)/duSHmani(m.) illegal: a. GHaer qaanuuni/KHelaaf e qaanuun/naa jaa'ez illiberal: a. baKHiil/KHasiis/tañga nazar illegitimate: a. GHaer qaanuuni/GHaer SHara^i/Haraam/ naa jaa'ez illicit: a. GHaer qaanuuni/KHelaaf e qaanuun/mamnuu^/ naa jaa'ez illicitly: adv. naa jaa'ez taur par illimitable: a. GHaer maeHduud illiterate: a. an paRh/jaahil illness: n. âarizah/âlaalat/biimaari/îllat/ maañdagi/marz/SHikaayet illogical: a. GHaer mañtiqi illuminate: v.t. roSHan karna/ujaala karna illuminated: a. baa tasawwur/daraKH SHaañ/farozaañ/roSHan illuminant: a. faroGH/faroz/ujaala karney waala illumination: n. chiraaGHaañ(m.)/roSHni(f.) illusion: n. fareyb/nazar ka dhoka(m.)/saraab(m.) illusionist: n. SHo^bdah baaz illusionary: a. KHayaali/saraabi illusive: a. fareybi/GHaer Haqiiqi/saraabi illusory: a. fareybi/GHaer Haqiiqi/saraabi illustration: n. misaal(f.)/taswiir(f.) illustrate: v.t. misaal deyna/taswiir banaana illustrative: a. misaali/taSHhiiri illustrious: a. maSHhuur/numaayaañ/ujaagar image: n. âks/but(m.)/putla(m.)/ruup(m.)/SHabiih/SHakl(f.) imagery: n. samaañ bañdi imago: n. atam ruup(m.)/kaamil suurat(f.)/zehni SHabiih(f.) imaginable: a. qaabil e tasawwur imaginary: a. farzi/GHaer Haqiiqi/KHayaali imagination: n. fikr(f.)/KHayaal(m.)/tasawwur(m.)/ waahimah(f.)/waehm(m.) imaginative: a. pur tasawwur imagine: v.t. farz karna/gumaan karna/KHayaal karna/ sochna imaginings: n. tasawwuraat imbalance: n. GHaer tawaazun imbecile: a. buddhu/pagloT imbecility: n. paagal pan imbedded: a. madfuun imbibe: v.t. jazb karna/chuusna/piina imbibe: v.t. jazb hona imbibed: a. jazb SHudah imbroglio: n. gaR baR/jhameyla/uljhaa'o/uljhan imbrue: v.t. bhigaana/nam karna/rañgna/tar karna imbue: v.t. asar karna/bhigaana/gaehra rañg deyna imbued: a. bhiiga/rañga hu'a imitate: v.t. naql karna/taraH uRaana imitating: n. naql/taqliid imitation: n. naql/sawaañg imitative: a. naqal karney waala immaculate: a. bey daaGH/KHaalis immane: a. âziim/waeH SHi/zaalim immanent: a. zaati immaterial: a. adna/GHaer muhim/GHaer maaddi/naa chiiz immature: a. kachcha/KHaam/naa baaliGH/naa puKHt/ naa tajribah kaar immaturity: n. kachcha pan/KHaami/naa baaliGHiyat/ naa puKHtahgi/naa tajribah kaari immeasurable: a. âziim/bey paayaañ/laa maeHduud immeasureably: adv. bey añdaazaanah immediate: a. bah raah raast/fauri/paT/qariib immediacy: n. âdam e waastah(m.)/fauri pan(m.) immediately: a. aanan faanan/bila taaKHiir/fauran/fauri taur par/ pal bhar meyñ/pal jhapaktey/ pal maartey/sar e dast immediateness: n. fauri pan/qurb immemorial: a. az Had qadiim immense: a. baRa/bey kiraañ/kabiir/la maeHduud immensely: adv. bey Hesaab/bey paayaanah immensity: n. la maeHduudiyat(f.) immerse: v.t. Dubona/GHarq karna immersed: a. GHarq/GHariiq immersion: n. Duba hona immigrant: n. mohaajir immigrate: v.i. Hijrat karna/watan chhoRna immigration: n. Hijrat/naql e makaani imminence: n. naa guziiriyat(f.) imminent: a. qariib/sar par laTka imminently: adv. qariiban/sar par laTakta? immobile: a. paa ba gil immoderate: a. anaap SHanaap/bey lagaam/fuzuul immoderation: n. bey lagaami immodest: a. bey Haya/bey nañg o naam/bey pardah/ bey SHarm/faaHiSH(m.)/faaHiSHah(f.) immodesty: n. bey Hayaa'i/bey pardahgi/bey SHarmi immolate: v.t. nichhaawar karna/ qurbaani ki bheyñT chaRhaana immolation: n. qurbaani/zabaH immoral: a. bad chalan immorality: n. bad chalni(f.)/fujuur(m.) immortal: a. atam/laa faani immortalise: v.t. laa faani banaana immortality: n. laa faaniyat immovable: a. aTal/mustaqil mizaaj/saabit qadam immovable property:n. jaa'daad e GHaer mañquulah immune: a. bara'/bey asar/maeHfuuz/mustasna immunity: n. bara'at/bey asari/KHalaasi(f.) immure: v.t. diiwaar bañdi karna/qaed karna immutability: n. âdam e taGHaiyur immutable: a. naa qaabil e taHGaiyur imp: n. añkhwa/bachchah/choTa SHaetaan/qalam/ SHariir bachchah imp: v.t. qalam lagaana impact: n. asar(m.)/tasaadum(m.)/Takkar(f.) impair: v.t. kam karna/kam zor karna/zaKHmi karna impair: v.i. kam hona/kam zor bañna/zaKHmi hona impaired: a. SHikastah/zaKHmi impairment: n. kam zori(f.)/kami(f.)/zaKHm(m.) impale: v.t. eHaatah bañdi karna/kaTehra lagaana/ muqaffas karna impalpable: a. naa qaabil e samajh imparity: n. kami beySHi(f.)/naa hamwaari(f.) imparl: v.t. taazaakraat karna impart: v.t. ablaaGH karna/deyna impartial: a. GHaer jaanib daar/khara impartiality: n. GHaer jaanib daari(f.)/iñsaaf(m.) impartially: adv. GHaer jaanib daari sey impartialness: n. GHaer jaanib daariyat(f.) impassable: a. naa qaabil e guzar impasse: n. bañd gali(f.)/bey Hal/ta^attul(m.) impassible: a. jis par choT ya takliif ka asar nah ho/ naa qaabil e asar impassion: v.t. joSH dilaana impassionate: a. jazbaati impassioned: a. jazbaat sey bhara/jazbaati/joSHiila/ pur joSH impassive: a. bey His/bey jazbah/bey KHabar/ GHaer mutaa'sir/murdah dil impassively: adv. bey Hisi sey impatience: n. bey chaeni/bey sabri impatient: a. bey chaen/bey sabr/bey taab impeach: v.t. kam karna/kam zor karna/muqaddamah karna/ qabaaHat paeda karna/rukaawat Daalna impeachable: a. qaabil e istefsaar impeccable: a. bila âeb/kaamil impeccancy: n. bey gunaahi(f.)/bey qusuuri(f.)/ma^suumiyat(f.) impeccant: a. bey gunaah impecunious: a. bey zar/GHariib/moHtaaj/muflis/naa daar impecuniousity: n. bey zari(f.)/GHurbat(f.)/moHtaaji(f.)/ muflisi(f.)/naa daari(f.) impede: v.t. aTkaana/Haa'el hona/KHalal Daalna/rokna/ rukaawaT Daalna impediment: n. hiklaahaT(f.)/phaaTak(m.)/rukaawaT(f.) impel: v.t. kaehna/SHaeh deyna/Theylna impeller: n. aañkas(m.) impend: v.i. khaTka hona/sar par laTakna impending: a. sar par laTka impenitence: n. âdam e taubah impenitent: a. pakka paapi impenetrable: a. naa qaabil e saraayat imperative: a. farzi/az Had zaruuri imperatively: adv. zaruuratan imperceptible: a. KHafi imperfect: a. adh banaa/kachcha/KHaam/naaqis/naa tamaam imperfection: n. âeyb/KHaami/nuqs imperial: a. sultaani imperialism: n. saam raajiyat(f.) imperil: v.t. KHatrah meyñ Daalna imperious: a. akaR fuuñ/Haakimaanah/jaareHaanah/ maGHruur/saffaak imperiously: adv. akaR sey/GHuruur sey/saffaaki sey imperishable: a. abadi/amr/an miT/daa'em/deyr paa/laa zawaal/ naa qaabil e barbaadi imperishably: adv. laa faani taur par imperium: n. Haakimiyat(f.)/Hukm(m.)/saltanat(f.)/SHaahi(f.) impermeable: a. naa qaabil e saraayat impermissible: a. GHaer nafuuz paziir impersonal: a. GHaer SHaKHsi/KHuSHk mizaaj/ruukha impersonate: v.t. naql karna impersonation: n. naql/sawaañg impertinence: n. bey Hayaa'i/DhiiT/gustaaKHi/kalley daraazi/ zabaan daraazi impertinent: n. bey Haya/bey lagaam imperturbable: a. hameySHah key li'ey KHaamoSH imperceptible: a. naa qaabil e KHayaal impervious: a. naa qaabil e saraayat impetuosity: n. GHalbah(m.)/haejaan(m.)/saKHti(f.)/ SHiddat(f.)/zor(m.) impetuous: a. jald baaz/joSHiila/saKHt/SHadiid impetus: n. dam/(m.)joSH(m.)/zor(m.) impiety: n. fisq/fisq o fujuur impinge: v.i. lagna/qabzah karna/Takraana/uupar girna impious: a. bey diin/faasiq/kaafir/riñdaanah impiousness: n. bey iimaani/naa paaki impish: a. SHaraarti impishly: adv. SHaraaratan impishness: n. SHaraarat implacable: a. bey raeHm/kaRa/kaThor/musir implant: v.t. ghuseyRna/jamaana//qalam lagaana/auda gaaRna implantation: n. lagaaya hu'a pauda(m.) implausible: a. naa ma^quul/naa qaabil e qubuul implement: n. aalah(m.)/auzaar(m.)/hath yaar(m.) implement: v.t. laagu karna/puura karna/ta^miil karna implementation: n. sar añjaam deyna/ta^miil implicate: v.t. maaKHuuz karna/malfuuz karna/phaañsna/ saañna/uljhaana implication: n. iima(f.)/iSHaarah(m.)/mañSHa(m.)/ maqsad(m.)/muraad(f.) implicated: a. maaKHuuz/mubtila implicative: a. iSHaari/peych daar implicit: a. KHafi/mutlaq/peychiidah implicitly: adv. bey takraar/bila Hujjat/kaamilan implore: v.t. dar KHwaast karna/haath joRna/iltijaa karna/ miñnat samaajat karna imploration: n. dar KHwaast/iltijaa/miñnat samaajat implosion: n. añdruuni dhamaaka imply: v.t. iSHaarah karna/kinaayah karna/maluus karna impolite: a. akkhaR/bad tamiiz/bey adab/gustaaKH/ ruukha/ujaD impoliteness: n. akkhaR pan(m.)/bey adbi(f.)/ruukha pan(m.) impolitic: a. naa masleHat aameyz/naa munaasib imponderable: a. bila wazan/GHaer maaddi impone: v.t. âa'ed karna/lagaana import: v.t. dar aamad karna/laana import: n. aehmiyat(f.)/dar aamad(f.)/matlab(m.) importance: n. aehmiyat(f.)/faa'edah(m.)/leHaaz(m.) important: a. ahem/giraañ/laazim/matiin/zaruuri importation: n. âmal e dar aamad importantly: adv. aehmiyat sey importune: a. bey waqt/naa mauzuuñ importune: v.t. KHatrey meyñ Dalwaana importunate: a. az Had jaldi waala/baRa teyz importunity: n. taqaaza(m.) impose: v.t. âa'ed karna/baar Daalna/lagaana/ uupar rakhna imposition: n. baar(m.)/DañD(f.)/dhoka(m.)/ harjaanah(m.)/maeHsuul(m.) imposing: a. âziim impossible: a. an honi/muHaal/naa mumkin impossibility: n. naa mumkiniyat(m.) impost: n. KHeraaj(m.)/maeHsuul(m.) imposter: n. âiyaar/baehruupiya/fareybi imposture: n. âiyaari(f.)/baehruup(m.) impotence: n. naa mardgi(f.) impotent: a. Dhiila/naa mard/naa muraad impound: v.t. zabt kar leyna impoverish: v.t. GHariib banaana impoverished: a. dar maañdah/GHariib/SHikastah Haal impracticable: a. naa qaabil e âmal impracticability:n. naa qaabil e âmliyat impractical: a. naa mumkin/naa qaabil e âmal imprecate: v.t. bad do^a karna imprecise: a. bey saraaHat/mubham/naa durust impregnate: v.t. zar KHeyz karna impress: v.t. chhaapna/mohar lagaana/Thappa lagaana/ sabt karna impress: n. mohar(f.)/Thappa(m.) impressed: a. mar^uub/mutaa'ssir impression: n. asar(m.)/chhaap(f.)/naqSH(m.)/sabt/ taa siir(f.)/taa'ssur(m.)/Thappa(m.)/zarb(f.) impressive: a. jazbaat KHeyz/mua'ssir/pur asar impressment: n. bey gaar(m.)/jabri bharti(f.)/zabti(f.) imprimatur: n. ijaazat e taba^(f.)/iKHtiyaar(m.)/sanad(f.) imprint: v.t. chaapna/Thappa lagaana imprint: n. chhaap(f.) imprison: v.t. maeHbuus karna/qaed meyñ Daalna imprisoned: a. maeHbuus imprisonment: n. Habs(m.)/Heraast(f.)/qaed(f.) improbable: a. an honi/naa mumkin impromptu: a. bar jastah/bey saaKHtah/fil badiih improper: a. bey jaa/naa laa'eq/naa ma^quul/naa mauzuuñ/ naa munaasib/naa qaabil impropriety: n. khoT(f.)/naa munaasibat(f.) improve: v.t. islaaH karna/sañwaarna/sudhaarna/taraqqi karna improve: v.i. behtar hona/sañwarna/sudharna/taraqqi hona improved: a. behtar improvement: n. behtari(f.)/islaaH(f.) improvidence: n. âaqibat naa añdeySHi(f.) improvident: a. âaqibat naa añdeySH imprudent: a. âaqibat naa añdeySH/bey tamiiz/ bey waquuf/GHaafil impudence: n. bey Hayaa'i(f.)/DhiTaa'i(f.)/gustaaKHi(f.)/ zabaan daraazi(f.) impudent: a. bey Haya/DhiiT/gustaaKH/Haazir jawaab/ kalley daraaz/zabaan daraaz impudently: adv. bey adabaanah/bey baaki sey impugn: v.t. e^teraaz karna/jiraH karna/kaaTna/ muKHaalifat karna/tardiid karna impuissance: n. bey basi(f.)/kam zori(f.)/naa mardi(f.)/ susti(f.) impuissant: a. bey bas/kam zor/naa mard/sust impulse: n. dhakka(m.)/Haejaan(m.)/tarañg(f.) impulsion: n. dhakeyl(f.)/dhakka(m.)/iztiraar(m.)/sadmah(m.)/ SHaeh(f.)/zabar dasti(f.) impulsive: a. daafe^/GHaer musalsal/iztiraari/man mauji impunity: n. âaafiyat(f.)/chhuTkaarah(m.)/zarar(f.) impure: a. aaluudah/kasiif/maela/milaawaTi/naa KHaalis/ naa paak/najis/paliid impurity: n. aaluudgi(f.)/gañdagi(f.)/GHubaar(m.)/kaduurat(f.)/ kasaafat(f.)/KHabaasat(f.)/najaasat(f.) impute: v.t. âa'ed karna/naam lagaana/tohmat lagaana imputation: n. bohtaan(m.)/ittehaam(m.)/tohmat(f.) in: adv. añdar/idhar udhar/meyñ in: prep. ba/bar/bi/biich/dar/fi/jab keh/par in a while: zara meyñ in absentia: GHaer Haaziri meyñ in accordance with: mutaabiq in addition to: êlaawah in back: piichhey in camera: a. KHufiyah in case: conj. agar in common: muSHtarkah in connection with: baarey/muta^alliq in exchange for: badlah in fact: adv. dar asl/dar Haqiiqat/Haqiiqatan in force: raa'ej in front: aagey/saamney in future: aayañdah in lieu of: adv. bae^waz in opposition to: adv. KHelaaf in order to: waastey in reality: adv. dar Haqiiqat/Haqiiqatan in respect to: e^tebaar in short: adv. al Haasil/baarey/GHaraz keh/Haasil kalaam in spite of: baa wujuud in succession: laga taar in the first place:adv. dar asl in the midst of: adv. darmiyaan in toto: saara ka saara inability: n. âajizi(f.)/bey basi(f.)/kam zori(f.)/majbuuri(f.)/ naa chaari(f.) inaccessible: a. naa qaabil e pahoñch inaccuracy: n. GHalti(f.)/naa durusti(f.) inaccurate: a. GHalat/naaqis inaction: n. aalkas/Dhiil pan(m.)/jumuud(m.)/ kaahili(f.)/susti(f.) inactive: a. Dhiila/kaahil/saakin/sust inadequate: a. naa kaafi inadmissible: a. naa qaabil e qubuul inadvertence: n. GHaflat/sahw inadvertent: a. bey iraadah/bey fikr/bey KHabar/bey parwaah/ GHaafil inadvertently: adv. bey iraadah/GHalti sey/GHaafilaanah/sahwan inadvisable: a. KHelaaf e masleHat/naa munaasib inalterable: a. naa qaabil e tabdiili inane: a. bey maGHz/bey waquuf/KHaali/kora/pola/poñga/suuna inane: n. aeHaq/tihi/thothaa inanimate: a. bey His/bey jaan/kuñd/murdah/sust/Thus inapposite: a. bey mauqa^h/naa mauzuuñ inappropriate: a. añT sañT/bey mauqa^h/naa mauzuuñ inapproptiateness: n. naa mauzuuniyat(f.)/naa munaasibat(f.) inapt: a. naa aehl/naa laa'eq/naa munaasib inaptitude: n. naa laa'eqi(f.)/munaasibat(f.) inattention: n. âdam tawajjohi(f.)/bey ruKHi(f.)/Dhiil(f.) inarticulate: a. bey rabt/GHariib/guuñga/mohmal inartificial: a. bey banaawaT/bhadda/bhoñDa/saadah inaugural: a. iftetaaHiinartificial: a. inaugurate: v.t. iftetaaH karna inauguration: n. iftetaaH inauspicious: a. kaRa/naHs/siyaah inartificial: a. GHaer masnuu^i/saadah inattention: n. taGHaaful inattentive: a. mutaGHaafil inattentiveness: n. GHaflat inaugurate: v.t. iftetaaH karna inauguration: n. iftetaaH inauspicious: a. naa saaz gaar inborn: a. maadar zaad/paedaa'iSHi/taba^i inbring: v.t. aamdani paeda karna/añdar laana incantation: n. jaadu mañtar incapable: a. âajiz/naa qaabil/qaasir incapacious: a. tañg incapacitate: v.t. laa chaar karna incapacitated: a. laa chaar incapacity: n. laa chaari/majbuuri incarcerate: v.t. maeHbuus karna/qaed meyñ Daalna incarceration: n. Habs/qaed incautious: a. GHaafil incautiousness: n. bey eHteyaati incendiary: n. aatiSH reyz incense: v.t. aag bhaRkaana/GHussah dilaana incense: n. lobaan incensement: n. aag/GHussah incense: n. lubaan incept: n. jism ka Hissah banaana inception: n. aaGHaaz/ibteda/SHuruu^ incertitude: n. SHak incessant: a. dawaami/GHaer muñqata^/lagaataar/taabaR toR incessantly: adv. dam bah dam/hameySHah/lagaataari sey inch: v/i.t. thoRa thoRa aagey baRhna inchoate: a. ibtedaa'i/naa tamaam inchoation: n. ibteda/SHuruu^aat incidence: n. wuquu^ incident: n. maajra/saaniHah/waaqe^ah incidental: a. âarzi/SHudani incinerate: v.t. raakh banaana incinerator: n. bhaTTi(f.) incipient: a. ibtedaa'i/wujuud meyñ aata hu'a incise: v.t. chiirna/kaaTna/ghaa'o/kañdah karna incision: n. chaak/iñtibaa^/kaaT/SHaq incite: v.t. aamaadah karna/SHaeh deyna/sulgaana/warGHalaana incitement: n. SHaeh/SHar/taeHriik incivility: n. bad taehziibi inclement: a. karaKHt/saKHt/SHadiid/tuufaani inclemency: n. duruSHti/karaKHtagi/saKHti inclination: n. dil(m.)/lagaa'o(m.)/maelaan(m.)/mas(m.)/ raGHbat/rujHaan(m.)/ruKH(m.)/uftaad(f.) incline: v.i. Dhalakna/jhukna/muRna incline: v.t. Dhalkaana/jhukaana/moRna incline: n. Dhaal inclined: a. aaRa(m.)/aaRi(f.) inclined to: a. raaGHib include: v.t. darj karna/gheyrna/laana/SHaamil karna/ SHariik karna included: a. darj/SHaamil/SHariik including: a. ba SHumuul/SHaamil/muSHtamil inclusion: n. SHumuul/zimn inclusive: a. laGHaayat/muSHtamil/SHaamil incognisance: n. añjaan pan(m.)/bey KHabri(f.)/laa îlmi(f.) incoherence: n. âdam e irtebaat incoherent: a. bey rabt/bila mutaabiqah/Dhiila income: n. aamdani/nikaas/paeda waar/tañKHwaah/yaaft incommensurate: a. baa mauzuuñ/naa kaafi incommunicado: a. naa rasa/raabitey sey maeHruum incomparable: a. bey misl/yakta incompatible: a. bey joR incompetence: n. naa aehliyat incompetent: a. naa aehl incomplete: a. adhuura/naa tamaam incongruity: n. âdam e mutaabiqat incongruous: a. an mil/bey joR/;muHKtalif/naa mauzuuñ incongruent: a. naa laa'eq/naa mauzuuñ/naa munaasib inconsequent: a. bey joR/bey rabt/GHaer mañtiqi/ GHaer zaruuri/naqiiz inconsequential:a. adna/bey rabt/bil daliil/chhoTa/ GHaer mañtiqi/naaqis inconsiderable: a. GHaer zaruuri inconsiderate: a. âaqibat naa añdeySH/mutaGHaafil inconsistent: a. âlaHedah/jhuuTa/kachcha/mutaraddid/ naa munaasib/naa paa'edaar inconsistency: n. kachcha pan(m.)/taraddud(m.) inconsolable: a. dil SHikastah/laa îlaaj/laa dawa inconstancy: n. naa paa'edaari inconstant: a. kachcha/mutaraddid incontestable: a. aTal/musallimah/naa qaabil e tardiid incontinent: a. faajir/najis inconvenience: n. takliif/zaeHmat inconvenient: a. duSHwaar/naa mowaafiq inconvertible: a. moHkam incorporate: v.t. daaKHil karna/jazb karna/SHaamil karna incorporation: n. duKHuuul(m.)/SHumuul(m.) incorrect: a. GHalat incorrectness: n. GHalat pan incorrigible: a. naa qaabil e islaaH incorrupt: a. KHaalis/paarsa/saabit/saHiiH/sachcha/Thiik incrassate: v.t/i. gaarRha karna/gaaRha hona increase: v.i. baRhna/chaRhna/ezaafah hona/par waan chaRhna/ zeyaadah hona increase: v.t. baRhaana/ezaafah karna/zeyaadah karna increase: n. afzaa'iSH(f.)/beySHi(f.)/ezaafah(m.)/ fazl(m.)/zeyaadti(f.) increased: n. afza/ezaafah/zaa'ed increasingly: adv. baRhtey hu'ey incredible: a. naa qaabil e yaqiin increment: n. afzaa'iSH/ezaafah/zeyaadti incremental: a. afzaa'isHi incriminate: v.t. ilzaam lagaana/mulzim Thaeraana incrimination: n. ilzaam taraaSHi incrustation: n. khurañD(f.)/papRi(f.)/parat(f.)/taeh(f.) incubate: v.t. añDey seyna/baeThna/GHaur karna incubus: n. Daraa'ona KHwaab(m.)/kaabus(m.)/saayah(m.) inculcate: v.t. samjhaana/sikhlaana/taakiid karna/ zabar dasti sikhaana/zehen naSHiin karna inculcation: n. taakiid(f.)/talqiin(f.)/ta^liim(f.) inculpable: a. bey gunaah/bey ilzaam/ma^suum inculpate: v.t. bohtaan lagaana/doSH deyna/ilzaam lagaana inculpation: n. bohtaan(m.)/ilzaam taraaSHi(f.) incumbent: a. farz/laazim/waajib/zaruuri incumbent: n. ôHdey daar(m.) incumbency: n. asaami(f.)/farz(m.) incur: v.t. baañdhna/bar daaSHt karna/ Daalna/dukh jheylna/musiibat meyñ paRna incurrence: n. bar daaSHt(f.)/zimmah daari(f.) incurious: a. mutaGHaafil incursion: n. chhaapa(m.)/chaRhaa'i(f.)/dhaawa(m.)/ Hamlah(m.)/mudaaKHilat(f.) incursive: a. Hamlah aawar incurvate: v.t. KHam deyna/TeyRha karna incurvature: n. KHam(m.) incuse: v.t. naqSH karna/Thappa lagaana incurable: a. naa qaabil e êlaaj indebted: a. diin daar/eHsaan mañd/miñnat kaSH/ qarz daar/rahiin e miñnat/zeyr baar indebtedness: n. eHsaan mañdi(f.)/qarz daari(f.)/zeyr baari(f.) indebtment: n. zeyr baari(f.) indecency: n. baazaari pan(f.)/bura pan(f.)/fuHaaSHat(f.) indecent: a. baa zaari/bey Haya/bura/faaHiSH(m.)/faaHiSHah(f.)/ gañdah/ma^yuub/rakiik indecipherable: a. laa yanHal indecision: n. do dili(f.)/Hal chal(f.)/pas o peySH(f.)/ taraddud(m.) indecisive: a. Daañwaañ Dol/Dhil mil/do dila indecisiveness: n. hich kichaahaT(f.)/talawwun indecorous: a. bad taehziib/bey huudah/kuDhab/naa zeyba indecorum: n. bad mazaaqi(f.)/bey adabi(f.)/bey huudgi(f.)/ gustaaKHi(f.) indeed: adv. albattah/bar Haq/dar asl/dar Haqiiqat/ Thiik/yaqiinan/zaruur indefatigible: a. an thak/bey takaan/chaRhey dam/ naa qaabl e takaan/paeham indefensible: a. bey bachaa'o/naa qaabil e mo^aafi indefensibility:n. bey panaahi(f.)/bey ûzri(f.) indefinite: a. bey SHumaar/GHaer maeHduud/laa iñteha/mubham indefinitely: a. bila ta^iyun/laa iñteha indefinteness: n. abhaam(m.)/laa maeHduudiyat(f.) indelible: a. an miT/pakki/raasiKH indelibility: n. an miTa pan(m.)/paa'eydaari(f.)/pakka pan(m.)/ puKHtahgi(f.) indelicate: a. bad numa/bey baak/bey Haya/bey Hijaab/bey His/ bhadda/naa SHaa'estah indemnify: v.t. abraa karna/DañD deyna/kafaalat deyna/ mo^aawizah deyna/taawaan deyna indemnity: n. amaan(f.)/bachaa'o/har jaanah(m.)/mo^aawizah(m.)/ taawaan(m.)/talaafi(f.) indent: v.t. daañtey Daalna/farmaa'iSH bheyjna/niSHaan daalna indenture: n. iqraar naamah(m.)/mo^aaHidah(m.) indentured: a. muqaiyyad SHudah independence: n. aazaadi(f.)/isteqlaal(m.)/KHud muKHtaari(f.) independence day:n. yaum e aazaadi(m.) independency: n. aazaadi(f.)/isteqlaal(m.)/KHud muKHtaari(f.) independent: a. aasuudah/aazaad/alag/faariGH ul baal/ khaata piita//KHud muKHtaar/KHud sar/peyT bhara independently: adv. aazaad aanah/juda gaanah indescribable: a. GHaer muta^iyan/mubham/naa qaabil e bayaan indestructible: a. laa faani/laa zawaal indeterminable: a. bey iñteha/naa qaabil e iKHtetaam indeterminate: a. bey SHumaar/GHaer maeHduud/mubham index: n. fehrist(f.)/iSHaariyah(m.) index finger: n. SHahaadat ki uñgli(f.) Indiaman: n. tijaarti jahaaz(m.) indic: a. hiñdi/hiñdwi/hiñdustaani indicant: a. bataaney waala/niSHaan dahiñdah/ numaa'iñdah indicate: v.t. bataana/iSHaarah karna/paehchaañna/ zaahir karna indication: n. âlaamat(f.)/dalaalat(f.)/iSHaarah(m.)/izhaar(m.)/ niSHaan dahi(f.)/paehchaan(f.) indications: n. aasaar(m.) indicator: n. añdaazah(m.)/miqyaas(m.)/muSHiir(m.)/muzhar(m.)/ niSHaan dahi karney waala(m.) indict: v.t. ilazzm lagaana/îllat lagaana/maaKHuuz karna/ muqaddamah chalaana indictment: n. chaalaan(m.)/da^wa(m.)/ilzaam(m.)/isteGHaasa(m.)/ naaliSH(f.) indiction: n. farmaan indifference: n. âdam e tawajjoh(m.)/bey Hisi(f.)/bey parwaahi(f.)/ bey ruKHi(f.)/rukhaa'i(f.)/sard mehri(f.) indifferent: a. bey His/bey parwaah/GHaer jaanib daar/ ghaTiya/mast/sard mehr indigence: n. faqiiri(f.)/GHariibi(f.)/mafluukiyat(f.)/ muflisi(f.)/naa daari(f.)/neyaaz mañdi(f.) indigent: n. bey nawa/bey zar/faqiir/gada/Haajat mañd/ kañgaal/mafluuk/moHtaaj/muflis/neyaaz mañd indigene: a. deysi/maqaami/mulki indigenous: a. deysi/fitri/mulki/swadeySHi indigested: a. abtar/bey socha samjha/bey tartiib/ darham barham/kachcha/pareysHaan indigestible: a. ajiiran/giraañ/saqiil indigestion: n. bad hazmi(f.)/giraani(f.) indignant: a. bar ham/GHzab naak/KHafa/KHaSHm giin/naa raaz/ rañjiidah indignation: n. GHaez/GHazab/GHussah/KHafagi/peych o taab/ taeSH indignantly: adv. barhami sey/GHussey sey indignity: n. ehaanat(f.)/bey Îzati(f.)/hattak(f.)/ KHwaari(f.)/tauhiin(f.)/zillat(f.) indigo: n. niil(m.) indirect: a. bil waastah/chakkar ka/kaj/KHam daar/munHarif/ pheyr ka indirection: n. chaal(f.)/daGHa(f.)/hey pheyr(m.)/makkaari(f.) indirectly: adv. iSHaaratan/kinaayatan/zimnan indirectness: n. chakkar/inHeraaf/laag lapeyT/ peych/pheyr indiscernable: a. naa qaabil e idraak indiscreet: a. bey leHaaz/bey tamiiz/GHaafil/naa faehm indiscretion: n. bey âqli(f.)/bey tamiizi(f.)/Hemaaqat(f.) indiscriminate: a. anaap SHanaap/añdha dhuñd/bila farq indiscriminating:a. bey imteyaaz/bey rabt indispensable: a. aTal/farz/laazmi/naa guziir/ waajib/zaruuri indispensably: adv. zaruuratan indispose: v.t. bey zaar karna/dil pheyrna/KHastah Haal banaana/ maluul karna/naa saaz karna/ukta deyna indisposed: a. âliil/biimaar/KHastah Hall/maluul/naa KHuSH/ naa saaz indisposition: n. âlaalat(f.)/âarizah(m.)/bey dili(f.)/biimaari(f.)/ kasaala(m.)/maañdagi(f.) indisputable: a. bila Hujjat/maana hu'a/musallam indissoluble: a. mazbuut/paa'eydaar/pakka/ustuwaar indistinct: a. adhuura/dhuñdhla/gaD maD/lagi lipTi/mubham indistinguishable:a. bey SHinaaKHt/naa qaabil e imtiaaz/ naa qaabil e tafriiq indite: v.t. imlaa karaana/likhna/tasniif karna inditement: n. imla(m.)/likhaa'i(f.)/taeHriir(f.) inditer: n. muHarrir/musañnif individual: a. iñfiraadi/phuTkal/phuTkar/zaati individual: n. bañdah(m.)/eyk ikaa'i(f.)/fard(m.)/ kas(m.)/mutanaffis(m.)/SHaKHs(m.) individually: adv. alag alag/fardan fardan/juda juda individualism: n. anaaniyat(f.)/iñfraadiyat(m.)/KHud GHarzi(f.) individuality: n. infiraadiyat(f.)/SHaKHsiyat(f.)/yaktaa'i(f.) individualise: v.t. muñfarad karna/saraaHat karna individuation: n. iñfiraadyat(f.)/tafriid(f.) individisible: a. GHaer muñqasim/naa qaabil e taqasiim indocile: a. GHaer mutii^/sar kaSH indocility: n. sar kaSHi(f.) indoctrinate: v.t. zehen naSHiin karaana indoctrination: n. talqiin e âqiidah indolence: n. aalkas/jumuud/kasal/susti indolency: n. aaraam pasañdi/aaraam talabi/kaahili/ kaam chori/susti indolent: a. aaraam pasañd/aaraam talab/kaahil/ kaam chor/sust indomitable: a. bey qaabu/;naa qaabil e tasallut/sar kaSH indoor: a. añdruuni/daaKHili/ghar ka indoors: adv. añdruun e KHaanah indubious: a. yaqiini indubitable: a. bey sHak/durust/naa qaabil e SHubhah/Thiik induce: v.t. aamaadah karna/barpa karna/ghasiit laana/ maa'el karna/raaGHib karna inducement: n. mael(m.)/ruGHbat(f.)/tarGHiib(f.) inducer: n. baa^is(m.)/laalach dilaaney waala/muHarrik induct: v.t. aaGHaaz karna/aaSHna karna/daaKHil karna/laana/ milaana/ta^arruf karaana inductee: a. muta^rrif inductile: a. bey lachak induction: n. aaGHaaz(m.)/istedlaal(m.) inductive: a. istedlaali indulge: v.t. bey eHteyaati karna indulge: v.i. âeSH karna/SHoGHl karna indulgence: n. âeSH pasñdi/re^aayat indulgent: a. narm dil indurate: v.i. jamna/kaRa hona/kaThor hona/pathraana/saKHt hona indurate: v.t. jamaana/kaRa karna/kaThor karna/ kaTTar bannana/ziddi banaana indurate: a. bey dard/bey His/haTiila/kaThor/ saKHt/sañg dil induration: n. bey Hisi(f.)/kaRa pan(m.)/naa tarsi(f.)/ saKHt dili(f.)/sañg dili(f.) industrial: a. Hirfati/san^ati industrialise: v.t. san^ati banaana/san^at kaari karna industrialism: n. san^ati nizaam(m.) industrialist: n. san^at gar/san^at kaar industrious: a. jafa kaSH/meHnti/muSHaqqati industry: n. Hirfat(f.)/san^at(f.) indwell: v.i. añdar raehna/samaana indweller: n. baasi(m.)/baaSHiñdah(m.)/KHaanah naSHiin(m.) inebriant: n/a. maKHmuur/matwaala/mast/ naSHah aawar chiiz inebriate: v.t. maKHmuur karna/mast karna/pareySHaan karna/ SHaraab pilaana inebriate: a. KHumaar aaluud/maKHmuur inebriate: n. madhoSH/maKHmuur/naSHey meyñ/SHaraabi ineffaceable: a. naa qaabil e bayaan/patthar ki lakiir ineffectual: a. akaarat/bey kaar/bey taa siir/halka/sust ineffective: a. bey asar/bey kaar/GHaer mua'ssar/naa kaafi ineffetiveness: n. bey asri(f.)/bey kaari(f.)/naa laa'eqi(f.) inefficacious: a. bey asar/bey suud/GHaer mufiid/kachcha inefficacy: n. bey asari(f.)/kam zori(f.)/KHaami(m.) inefficiant: a. bey kaar/bey natiijah/bey suud/naa laa'eq/kaahil/ nikmma/sust inefficiency: n. bey taasiiri(f.)/kam zori(f.)/naa laa'eqi(f.) inelastic: a. bey lachak/bey loch/saKHt inelegant: a. bad numa/bey Dal/bey Dhañga/bhadda/bhoñDa/ KHaam/lachchar inelegance: n. bad asluubi(f.)/bey Dhañga pan(m.)/ bhadda pan(m.)/bhoñDa pan(m.) ineligible: a. naa laa'eq/naa qaabil e iñteKHaab ineluctable: a. naa guziir inept: a. anaaRi/naa aehl/bey huudah/bey tuka/naa kaarah/ naa laa'eq/naa mauzuuñ ineptitude: n. anaaRi pan(m.)/bey tuka pan(m.)/ naa aehliyat(f.)/naa laa'eqi(f.) inequality: n. GHaer masaawi pan(m.)/GHaer yaksaaniyat(f.)/ kami beySHi(f.)/naa ham waari(f.) inequitable: a. bey iñsaaf/naa munaasib inequity: n. bey iñsaafi(f.)/fasaad(m.)/fisq(m.)/Haef(f.) ineradicable: a. naa qaabil e iñsidaad inerrable: a. ma^suum inerrant: a. baa îsmat/bey gunaah/bey KHata/ma^suum/ paak baaz inerrancy;: n. bey gunaahi(f.)/bey KHataa'i(f.)/ ma^suumiyat(f.)/paak baazi(f.) inert: a. aaraam pasañd/aaraam talab/mutaHammil/saakin inertly: adv. jumuud sey inertness: n. bey Harkati(f.)/jumuud(m.)/kaahili(f.)/susti(f.) inertia: n. dam(m.)/jumuud(m.)/maehjuuliyat(f.)/ sukuun(m.)/zor(m.) inescapable: a. aTal/laazim/qismat ka likha/SHudani inessential: a. GHaer laazmi/GHaer zaruuri/KHaariji inestimable: a. an mol/bey baha/bey sHumaar/ naa qaabil e añdaazah inevitable: a. aTal/laazim/naa guziir/qismat ka likha/ SHudani/yaqiini inevitably: adv. chaar o naa chaar/KHwaam KHwaah/laa moHaalah inevitability: n. aTal pan(m.)/naa gureyzi(f.) inexact: a. Dhiili/naa durust/naa qis/ulaT inexactitude: n. naa durusti(f.)/naaqis pan(m.) inexcusable: a. naa qaabil e mo^aafi inexhaustible: a. an thak/bey Had/laa iñteHaa/ laa zawaal inexistence: n. âdam e wujuud(m.)/niisti(f.) inexistant: a. naa buud/naa paed/niist inexorable: a. bey raeHem/kaRa/kaThor/musir/saKHt/ sañg dil inexorably: adv. bey raeHmaani/bey raeHmi sey/saKHti sey inexpedient: a. bey jaa/bey maeHl/bey mau^qah/naa munaasib/ naa ma^quul inexpedience: n. bey iHtiyaati(f.)/bey maeHli(f.)/ naa munaasibat(f.) inexpensive: a. arzaañ/kam qiimat/sasta(m.)/sasti(f.) inexperience: n. anaaRi pan(m.)/kachcha pan(m.)/KHaami(f.)/ naa tajribah kaari(f.)/ullhaR pan(m.) inexperienced: a. anaaRi/kachcha/KHaam/naa tajribah kaar/ tifl e maktab/ullhaR inexpert: a. anaaRi/bey hañgam/KHaam/koRh/naa waaqif inexplicable: a. naa qaabil e wazaaHat/pur israar inexplicit: a. GHaer waazeH/mubham inexpressible: a. naa guftni/naa qaabil e bayaan inexpressive: a. bey matlab/naa risaa/tiSHnah inexpungible: a. bey qaabu/naa qaabil e tsKHiir/sar kaSH inextricable: a. pey chiidah/uljha hu'a inextricably: adv. peychiidgi sey infallible: a. bey chuuk/bey KHata infamous: a. bad naam/bura/khoTa/mala^uun/past/ ru siyaah/ruswa infamy: n. bad naami(f.)/bey Hurmati(f.)/daaGH(m.)/ dhabba(m.)/faziiHat(f.)/KHwaari(f.)/mazammat(f.)/ nañg(m.)/ruswaa'i(f.) infancy: n. bach pan/chhuTpan/KHurdi/tufuuliyat infant: n. baalak/bachchah(m.)/bachchi(f.)/laal/ nañnha/SHiir KHwaar(m.)/tifl(m.) infanthood: n. bach pan(m.)/tufuuliyat(f.) infantlike: a. bach gaanah/tiflaanah infanticide: n. bachchah kuSHi(f)/qatl e atfaal(m) infantile: a. bach gaanah/tiflaanah infantilism: n. bachchah pan(m.)/tifliyat(f.) infantry: n. paedal fauj(f.)/piyaadah fauj(f.) infatuate: v.t. îSHq meyñ mubtila karna/ baa'owla karna/laTTu karna infatuated: a. îSHiq meyñ mubtila/baa'owla/ bey âql/diiwaana/laTTu/SHaeda infatuation: n. îSHq(m.)/diiwaangi(f.)/Hemaaqat(f.)/ waaraftahgi(f.) infeasible: a. muHaal/naa qabil e âmal infect: v.t. aaludah krna/bigaaRna/bura asar Daalna/ gañda karna/KHaraab karna infectedness: n. aluudgi(f.)/chhuut(f.)/ta^di(f.) infection: n. aaluudgi(f.)/chhuut(f.)/ûfuunat(f.) infectious: a. chhuut ka/mufsid/wabaa'i infective: a. lagney waali/muta^ddi Infective Hepatitis: n. ilteHaab e kabiid infecund: a. baañjh/bañjar/ infecundity: n. baañjh pan/bañjar pan infelicity: n. bad baKHti(f.)/bad qismati(f.)/GHam(m.)/ malaal(m.)/rañj(m.)/SHaamat(f.) infelicitous: a. naa KHuSH/GHaer munaasib infer: a. maluus karna/natiijah nikaalna inference: n. Haasil/istedlaal/maa Haasil/natiijah inferior: a. ;adna/–bad tar/ghaTiya/halka/kam tar/ maa taeHt/zeyr inferiority: n. ghaTya pan(m.)/kam tari(f.)/pasti(f.) inferiority complex:n. eHsaas e kam tari(f.) infernal: a. do zaKHi/jahañnami/ibliisi/ GHazab naak/marduud/paa taali inferno: n. do zaKH(f.)/jhañnam(f.) infertile: a. baañjh/bañjar/naa qis infertility: n. baañjh pan(m.)/pañjar pan(m.) infest: v.t. bah kasrat hona/bhara hona infestation: n. hujuum(m.)/ibtila(f.)/kasrat(f.) infidel: n. kaafir(m.)/ziñdiiq(m.) infidelity: n. daGHa baazi(f.)/kufr(m.)/taSHkiik(f.)/zina(m.) infighting: n. añdruuni kaSH makaSH(f.) infiltrate: v.t. añdar ghusna/chhaañTna/daaKHil hona/ saraaiyat karna infiltration: n. duKHuul(m.)/saraaiyat(f.) infinite: a. bey Hesaab/kabiir/laa maeHduud/wasii^ infinitesimal: a. nihaayat chhoTa/kam tariin infinity: n. dawaam/muñteHaa/naa maeHduudi/wus^at infinitive: n. musaddar infirm: a. âliil/faatir/kam zor/naa tawaañ/zabuuñ/za^iif infirmary: n. chhoTa SHifa KHaanah(m.)/mariiz KHaanah(m.) infirmity: adv. aazaar/KHaami(f.)/naa paa'ey daari(f.)/ naqaaHat(f.)/rog(m.)/zabuuñ Haali(f.)/ za^iifi(f.)/zo^f infix: v.t. añdar bañd karna/gaaRna/jaRna inflame: v.t. aag lagaana/jalaana inflamed: a. bhaRka hu'a/laal/taa'o meyñ/warm daar (to be)inflamed: taa'o khaana/taa'o meyñ aana inflamable: a. aatiSH giir inflaming: a. faroz/farozaañ inflammation: n. soziSH(f.)/suujan(f.)/warm(m.) inflamatory: a. fitnah añgeyz/haejaan KHeyz/iSHte^aali inflate: v.t. baRhawa deyna/dam bharna/hawa bharna/phulaana/ phuuñkna inflated: a. maGHruur/moTa/phuula hu'a inflatedness: n. GHuruur(m.)/phaelaa'o(m.)/phaelaawaT(f.) inflation: a. baRhaawa(m.)/KHud pasañdi(f.)/phaelaa'o(m.)/ phulaawaT(m.)/waram(m.) inflect: v.t. gardaan karna/jhukaana/ham aahañg karna/ moRna inflection: n. kaji(f.)/moR(m.)/TeyRh(m.) inflexed: a. muRa hu'a/TeyRha inflexible: a. aTal/bey lachak/bey loch/kaRa/kaTTar/saKHt inflexibility: n. bey lachki(f.)/haT(f.)/kaRa pan(m.)/ saKHti(f.)/zid(f.) inflict: v.t. Daalna/lagaana/takliif deyna infliction: n. âzaab(m.)/rañj(m.)/saza(f.)/takliif(f.) inflorescence: n. aaraa'iSH(f.)/gul daari(f.) influence: v.t. asar Daalna/dabaa'o Daalna/daKHl añdaazi karna/ mutaa'ssir karna/zor Daalna influence: n. asar/dabaa'o/par chhaa'iñ/rusuuKH(m.)/sarwat/zor influenced: a. ;mutaa'ssir influential: a. baa asar/rusuuKH daar influenza: n. zukaam(m.) influx: n. duKHuul(m.)/hujuum(m.)/kasrat(f.)/reyl peyl(m.) infoldment: n. lapeyT(f.)/taeh bañdi(f.) inform: v.t/i. aagaah karna/bataana/kaehna/ittelaa^ deyna/ paRhaana/pukaarna informed: a. aagaah/baa KHabar informer: n. jaasuus/muKHbir informal: a. bey qaa'eydah/bey takalluf/GHaer rasmi informality: n. bey takallufi(f.) informant: n. KHabar rasaañ/muKHbir information: n. aagaahi(f.)/ittelaa^(m.)/KHabar(f.)/ ma^luumaat(m.) informational: a. aagaahaanah/ma^luumaati informed: a. aagaah informer: n. GHiib go/goyañdah/muKHbir infract: v.t. barham karna/fasKH karna/inHeraaf karna/ raKHnah Daalna/tajaawuz karna/toRna infraction: n. inHeraaf(m.)/nuqs(m.)/tajaawuz(m.) infrared: a. zeyriiñ surKH infrasonic: a. zeyr saut infrastructure: n. bunyaad(f.)/bunyaadi Dhaañcha(m.) infrequency: n. kam yaabi(f.)/nudrat(f.)/qillat(f.) infrequent: a. kam/KHaal KHaal/naadir/naa yaab/SHaaz infrequently: adv. kabhi kabhi infringe: v.t. daKHl añdaaz hona/KHalal Daalna/toRna infringement: n. fasKH(m.)/inHeraaf(m.)/rok(f.)/SHikast(f.)/ tajaawuz(m.) infringer: n. faasiKH/KHalal añdaaz/munHarif/naa farmaan infructuous: n. bey suud infuriate: v.t. aag bagola karna/GHussah dilaana/iSHte^aal deyna infuriation: n. barhami(f.)/GHazab(m.)/GHussah(m.)/iSHte^aal(m.)/ KHaSHm naaki(f.) infuriatingly: adv. bhiñnaa kar/GHussey sey/iSHte^aal sey infuse: v.t. asar Daalna/bharna/Daalna/raa'ej karna/ saraa'yat karaana/uñDeylna infuser: n. uñDeylney waala infusion: n. reyziSH(f.)/saraa'yat(f.) ingather: v.t. baTorna/ikaTTha karna/jama^ karna ingeminate: v.t. dohraana/raT laraana/takraar karna ingemination: n. raT(f.)/takraar(f.) ingenious: a. chaalaak/charb dast/Haaziq/hunar mañd/mudabbir ingenuity: n. Hikmat(f.)/jaudat(f.)/jugat(f.)/mahaarat(f.) ingenuous: a. ma^suum/muKHlis/saadah/saaf/SHariif ingest: v.t. peyT meyñ Daalna/utaarna ingestion: n. peyT bharna/SHikam puri ingle: n. chuulha(m.)/aatiSH daan(m.) inglorious: a. gum naam/halka/mazmuum/SHarm naak/subuk ingot: n. Dala(m.)/Dheyla(m.)/qaalib(m.) ingrained: a. pakka/puKHtah/racha hu'a/saabit ingrate: n. naa SHukra/namak Haraam ingratiate: v.t. chaapluusi karna ingratiating: a. dil chasp/dil fareyb/gawaara/KHuSH kun/ marGHuub/pasañdiidah ingratitude: n. bey wafaa'i(f.)/eHsaan faraamoSHi(f.)/ naa SHukri(f.)/ namak Haraami(f.) ingredient: n. juz(m.)/Hissah(m.)/masaalah(m.)/ûnsur(m.) ingredients: n. lawaazim/lawaazimaat ingress: n. daaKHilah(m.)/guzaar(m.) ingression: n. darwaazah(m.)/duKHuul(m.) ingurgitate: v.t. haRap karna/nigalna/thoRna ingurgitation n. haRap(f.)/GHaT GHaT(f.)/Thoñs Thaañ(f.) inhabit: v.t. aabaad hona/basna/raehna/sukuunat rakhna inhabitant: a. makiin/mutawattin/raehney waala/saakin inhabitant: n. baasi(m.)/baa SHiñdah(m.) inhabited: a. aabaad/basa hu'a inhale: v.t. dam lagaana/saañs leyna inhaler: n. dam kaSH(m.) inhere: v.i. jaañ guziiñ hona/raasiKH hona inherent: a. daaKHili/fitri/jaballi/taba^i/zaati inherit: v.t. tarkah paana/wirsah paana inheritance: n. miiraas(f.)/tarkah(m.)/wiraasat(f.)/wirsah(m.) inheritor: n. waaris inhibit: v.t. baaz rakhna/mana^ karna/muzaaHimat karna/rokna inhibition: n. aTkaa'o(m.)/imtinaa^(m.)/mumaani^at(f.) inhospitable: a. bañjar/bey asaa'iSH/bey faez/ naa mehrbaan/naa saaz gaar inhuman: a. bey taras/GHaer iñsaani/jaan war/waehSHi inhumane: a. baey raeHm/GHaer iñsaani/sañg dil inhumanity: n. âdam e insaaniyat(f.)/kaThor pan(m.)/ kaTTar pan(m.)/saKHti(f.)/sañg dili(f.) inhume: v.t. dafn karna/gaaRna/miTTi deyna/madfuun karna inimical: a. duSHman/muKHaalif/muzir/nuqsaan deh/zaehriila/ zarar rasaañ inimicality: n. âdaawat(f.)/baer(m.)/duSHmani(f.)/ muKHaalifat(f.)/pur KHaaSH(f.) inimitable: a. bey misaal/bey naziir/laa saani/yakta iniquitous: a. bey iñsaaf/gunaah gaar/naa haq/siyah kaar/ zaalim/zaliil iniquity: n. bey inñsaafi(f.)/gunaah(m.)/jurm(m.)/ KHata(f.)/paap(m.)/siyah kaari(f.) initial: a. aaGHaazi/ibtedaa'i/paehla/SHuruu^ ka initials: n. dast KHat(m.)/ibtidaa'i Huruuf(m.) intially: adv. ibtidaa'i taur par initiate: v.t. aaGHaaz karna/chalaana/ibtida karna/paehl karna/ SHuruu^ karna/taraH Daalna initiate: v.t. aagaah karna/aaSHina karna/banaana/ ru SHinaas karna/sikhaana initiation: n. aaGHaaz(m.)/duKHuul(m.)/ibtida(f.)/ru SHinaasi(f.) initiative: n. aaGHaaz(m.)/hidaayat(f.)/SHuruu^(m.) inject: v.t. daaKHil karna/Tiika lagaana injection: n. duKHuul(m.)/pichkaari(f.)/tazriiq(m.?)/Tiika(m.) injector: n. pich kaari lagaaney waala injudicious: n. bey tadbiir/kotaah añdeySH injunction: n. amr(m.)/chhuuT(f.)/hedaayat(f.)/Hukm naamah(m.)/ farmaan(m.)/qadGHan/taakiid(f.) injunctive: a. Hidaayati/imtina^i injure: v.t. bigaaRna/choT lagaan/ghaa'el karna/KHaraab karna/ majruuH karna/zarar pahoñchaana injured: a. majruuH/malzuum/zaKHmi injurer: a. muzir injurious: a. muzir/zarar risaañ injury: n. aazaar(m.)/choT(f.)/gazañd(f.)/Haraj(m.)/ jafa(f.)/nuqsaan(m.)/zaKHm(m.)/zarb(f.)/zarar(m.) injustice: n. añdheyr(f.)/bey daad(f.)/jafa(f.)/ naa insaafi(f.)/sitam(m.)/zeyaadti(f.)/zulm(m.) ink: n. murakkab(m.)/roSHnaa'i(f.)/siyaahi(f.) inkhorn: n. dawaat(f.) inkiness: n. kaali(f.)/siyaahi(f.) inkpot: n. dawaat(f.) inkle: n. niwaaR(f.)/paTTi(f.) inkling: n. aahaT(f.)/bhanak(f.)/iSHaarah(m.)/sun gun(f.) inkwell: n. dawaat(f.)/siyaahi daan(m.) inky: a. kaala/siyaah inlaid: a. jaRaa'u/kañdah inland: n. añdruun e mulk inlay: n. koft gari(f.) inlay: v.t. jaRna/koft gari karna/murassa^ karna inlay: n. araa'iSH(f.)/jaRaa'u kaam(m.) inlayer: n. koft gar(m.)/pichchi kaar inlaying: n. koft gari(f.) inlet: n. aab giir(f.)/chhoTi KHaliij(f.)/mudKHal(m.)/ naaka(m.)/suuraaKH(m.)/tañg KHaaRi(f.) inmate: n. ham KHaanah/makiin/saakin inmost: a. baatini/daaKHili/dili/poSHiidah/qalbi inn: n. marHalah/saraa'ey innate: a. asli/badiihi/janami/jibilli/maadar zaad/ paedaa'iSHi/taba^i/tiinat/zaati inn: n. musaafir KHaanah(m.)/saraa'ey(f.)/ ta^aam KHaanah(m.) inner: a. añduruuni/baatini/daaKHli innermost: a. poSHiidah tariin innervate: v.t. taqwiyat deyna innerve: v.t. jaan Daalna/taqwiyat deyna inning: n. baari/daa'oñ/mauqa^ innkeeper: n. bhaTiyaara(m.)/saraa'ey waala(m.) innocence: n. bey gunaahi(f.)/bhol pan(m.)/ma^suumiyat(f.)/ paak daamani(f.)/safaa'i(f.)/ullhaR pana(m.) innocent: a. bey daaGH/bey gunaah/bey KHata/ bey qusuur/bey zaraar/bhola bhaala/naa daan/ naa samajh/naa SHinaas/saadah dil/ullhaR innocently: adv. bhol pan sey innocuous: a. bey zarar/GHaer muzir/saliim innominate: a. bey naam/gum naam/majhuul innovate: v.t. bid^at karna/iKHtiraa^ karna/na'i raah nikaalna innovation: n. iKHtiraa^(m.)/jiddat(f.)/na'i raah(f.)/ tabdiili(f.)/tajaddud(m.) innovator: n. moojid innovative: a. iijaadi/iKHtiraa^i innuendo: n. chot(f.)/iSHaarah(m.)/kinaayah(m.) innumerable: a. an ginat/bey SHumaar innumerous: a. an ginat/bey añt/bey Hisaab/bey SHumaar inoculate: v.t. Tiika lagaana inoculation: n. Tiika(m.)/Tiika kaari(f.) inoffensive: a. bey aazaar/bey zarar/bey nuqsaan inofficious: a. bey kaar/GHaer âamil inoperable: a. bey kaar/naa kaarah inoperative: a. bey asar/bey kaar/GHaer âamil/naa kaarah inopinate: a. GHaer mutawaqqo^ inopportune: a. bey maHl/bey mauqa^h/bey waqt/naa munaasib inordinate: a. az Had/bahot/bey añdaazah/bey lagaam/ bey maeHl/bey qaabu/bey tartiib/GHaer maeHduud inordinately: adv. bey lagami sey inorganic: a. GHaer naamiyaati/ma^dni inornate: a. saadah inosculate: v.t. baaham milaana/joRna/peywast karna inosculate: v.i. baaham milna/juRna/peywast hona inosculation: n. joR(m.)/peywañd(m.) inpour: v.t. uñDeylna input: n. dar aamad/KHarch/leyn/taaqat inquest: n. taftiiSH(f.)/taeHqiiqaat(f.) inquietude: n. bey aaraami(f.)/bey chaeni(f.)/bey kali(f.)/ iztiraab(m.)/taSHwiisH(f.) inquire: v.t. baaz purs karna/chhaan biin karna/DhuuñDhna/ taeHqiiq karna/puuchh gachh karna/talaaSH karna inquirer: n. joya/muHaqqiq/puuchhney waala/taalib/ taftiiSH kaar inquiring: a. joyaañ inquiry: n. baaz purs(f.)/dar yaaft(f.)/justuju(f.)/khoj(f.)/ pursiSH(f.)/puuchh gachh(f.)/sawaal(m.)/ talaaSH(f.)/talab(f.)/tañqiiH(f.)/Toh(f.) inquisition: n. baaz purs(f.)/chhaan biin(f.)/taftiiSH(f.) inquisitive: a. baaz ju/pur tajassus inquisitiveness: n. tajassus inquisitor: n. qaazi/tafiisH kaar inrush: n. azdahaam(m.)/reyl peyl(f.)/yuuriSH(f.) insalivate: v.t. thuuk milaana insalubrious: a. naa gawaar/naa mowaafiq insane: a. diiwaanah/KHabti/paagal/majnuuñ/ maKHbuut/saudaa'i insanity: n. baa'ola pan(m.)/diiwaanah pan(m.)/junuun(m.)/ KHabt(m.)/paagal pan(m.)/sauda(m.) insanitary: a. gañda/muzir/naa saaf insatiable: a. bey sabr/Hariis/laal chi inscient: a. jaahil inscribe: v.t. bharti karna/kañdah karna/mañsuub karna/ sabt karna inscriber: n. kañdah kaar/naqqaaSH inscription: n. îbaarat(f.)/katba(m.)/naqSH(m.)/ taeHriir(f.)/sabt(f.) inscriptional: a. katbaati(f.)/naqSHi(f.) inscrutable: a. naa qaabil e wazaaHat inseam: n. añdruuni silaa'i(f.) insect: n. HaSHrat ul arz(m.)/kiiRa(m.)/kirm(m.)/makoRah(m.) insecticide: n. kiiRey maarney ki dawa(f.) insecure: a. bey aaR/bey amn/Daañwaañ Dol/ GHaer maeHfuuz/kam zor insecurity: n. añdeySHah(m.)/bey amni(f.)/Dar(m.)/KHatrah(m.) inseminate: v.t. biij Daalna/bona insemination: n. tuKHm reyzi(f.) insensate: a. aeHmaq/bey dard/bey jaan/bey raeHm/bey waquuf/ maa'uuf/naa faehm/sañg dil insensible: a. bey jazbah/bey KHabar/bey His/bey hoSH/kaThor/ madhoSH/naa waaqif insensibility: n. madhoSHi(f.) insensitive: a. bey His/bey zauq/kora insensitivity: n. bey Hisi(f.) insentience: n. bey Hisi(f.)/bey jaani(f.) insentient: a. bey His/bey hoSH/bey jaan inseparable: a. laa yanfak/laazim o malzuum insert: v.t. añdar Daalna/daaKHil karna/darj karna/ deyna/ghuseyRna/lagaana/peylna/uRasna inserted: a. daaKHil insertion: n. iñdiraaj(m.)/duKHuul(m.)/peywatahgi(f.)/ SHumuul(m.) inset: v.t. añdar lagaana/daaKHil karna inside: prep. añdar/meyñ inside: n. añdruun(m.)/baatin(m.)/daaKHil(m.)/ daruun(m.) inside: a. añduruuni/daaKHili/KHufiyah insider: a. bheydi/waaqif kaar insidious: a. daGHaa baaz/fareyb kaar/fareybi/GHaddaar/ makkaar/pur fareyb/saaziSHi insight: n. aagaahi(f.)/adraak/(m.)/basiirat(f.)/ firaasat(f.)/wijdaan(m.) insightful: a. aagaah/basiir insignia: n. âlaamat(f.)/billa(m.)/niSHaan(m.)/tuGHra(m.) insignificant: n. baraa'ey naam/bey ma^ni/GHaer ahem/GHaer zaruuri/ hiich/KHafiif/naa chiiz insincere: a. bey wafa/do rañga/fareybi/GHaer muKHlis/ jhuuTa/riya kaar/uupri insincerity: n. âdam e eKHlaas(m.)/bey wafaa'i(f.)/jhuuT(m.)/ makkar(m.)/riyaa kaari(f.)/zaahir daari(f.) insinuate: v.t. iima karna/iSHaarah karna/kinaayah karna insinuator: n. chaap luus/KHuSH aamdi insinuation: n. chaap luusi(f.)choT(f.)/KHuSH aamdi(f.)/ iSHaarah(m.)/kinaayah(m.)/talmiiH(f.) insipid: a. bey lazzat/bey lutf/bey mazah/bojhal/Dhab Dhab/ phiika/ruukha/siiTha insipidity: n. bey mazgi(f.)/phiika pan(m.) insipience: n. daaniSH mañdi ka fuqdaan insist: v.t. israar karna/musir hona/sar hona/ taakiid karna/pasarna/zor Daalna insist upon: v.t. jhagaRna insistent: a. aRa hu'a/bah zid/jama hu'a/qaa'em insistence: n. israar(m.)/taqaaza(m.)/zor(m.) insnare: v.t. daam giir karna/phañdey meyñ leyna insobriety: n. bad masti(f.)/maKHmuuri(f.)/matwaala pan(m.) insociable: a. kam go/KHilwat pasañd insofar: adv. Hatta keh insolate: v.t. dhuup dikhaana/sukhaana insolence: n. bey adabi(f.)/gustaaKHi(f.)/SHoKHi(f.) insolent: a. bad tamiiz aadmi/bey adab/DhiiT/gustaaKH/ maGHruur/sar kaSH/SHoKH insolvency: n. diwaala(m.)/diwaaliya pan(f.)/muflisi(f.)/ naa daari(f.) insolvent: a. bey maqduur/diwaaliyah/muflis/naa daar insomnia: n. bey KHwaabi(f.)/marz e bey KHwaabi(m.) insomniac: a. bey KHwaab/mariiz e bey KHwaabi insouciance: n. bey fikri(f.)/bey parwaahi(f.)/laa ta^alluqi(f.) insouciant: a. aazaad maneSH/bey fikr/bey GHam/bey parwaah/ laa ubaali/laa ta^alluq inspan: v.t. gaaRi jotna inspect: v.t. jaa'ezah leyna/jaañchna/mo^aa'enah karna/ parakhna inspection: n. jaa'ezah/mo^aa'enah/parakh/taftiiSH inspector: n. baaz ras/mo^aa'enah kaar/naazir(m.)/ taftiiSH kaar(m.) inspectorate: n. nazaarat(f.) inspiration: n. ilHaam(m.)/kaSHf(m.)/waHi(f.) inspirational: n. ilhaami/kaSHfi inspire: v.t. phuuñk maarna/phuuñkna inspired: a. ilhaami inspissate: v.t. gaaRh karna inspite of: adv. baa wujuudyeh keh instable: a. bey qarraar/bey sabaat/mutaGHaiyar instability: n. âdam e sabaat(f.) install: v.t. biThaana/jagah deyna/lagaana/nasb karna/ qaa'em karna installation: n. gaddi naSHiini(f.)/taqarrur(m.) instalment: n. qist instance: n. mauq^ah(m.)/misaal(f.)/samaajat(f.)/waaqe^ah(m.) (for)instance: maslan instant: a. fauri/Haaliyah/Haazir/jald/maujuud instant: n. aan(f.)/dam(m.)/Haal(m.)/lamHah(m.)/pal(f.) instantly: adv. aanan faanan/bamujarrad/chaT/fauran/pal bhar meyñ/ palak jhapaktey/palak jhapkaatey/pal maartey instantaneous: a. aanan faanan/bar maHel/bar waqt/ lamHaati instantaneously: adv. fauran/jhaT paT/pal jhapaktey/usi waqt instar: v.t. sitaarah lagaana instate: v.t. lagaana/qaa'em karna instead: adv. bae^waz/badley/bajaa'ey/êwaz instigate: v.t. aamadah karna/barpa karna/kaehna/ piiTh Thoñkna/phuuñkna/ SHaeh deyna/ubhaarna/uksaana/warGHalaana instigation: n. añgeyziSH(f.)/baeHkaawa(m)/ SHaeh(f.)/uksaa'o(m.) instigator: n. fitnah añgeyz/mufsid/muHarrik/ SHaeh deyney waala instil: v.t. chuaana/Daalna/pilaana/zehen naSHiin karna instillation: n. dil naSHiini/Tapkaa'o/taqtiir/zehen naSHiini instinct: n. fitrat(f.)/jibillat(f.)/wijdaan(m.) instinictive: a. jibilli/KHud bah KHud/zaati instinctively: adv. bila iraadah/jibilatan/KHud bah KHud institute: v.t. chaalu karna/qaa'em karna institute: n. idaarah(m.)/qaa'edah(m.)/rasm(f.)/riit(f.) institution: n. idaarah(m.)/taasiis(f.) institutional: a. dastuuri/idaari/idaarati/ rasmi/usuuli instruct: v.t. batlaana/dars deyna/hedaayat karna/ sabaq deyna/sikhaana/ta^liim deyna instruction: n. aamoziSH(f.)/dars(m.)/farmaan(m.)/hedaayat(f.)/ paRhaa'i(f.)/ta^liim(f.)/talqiin(f.) instructive: a. kaar aamad/mufiid instructor: n. mo^allim(m.)/mudarris(m.)/ustaad(m.) instrument: n. aalah(m.)/hath yaar(m.)/muujib(m.)/waastah(m.) instrumental: a. mo^aawin/tufaeli instrumentality:n. madad(f.)/tufael(m.)/wasiilah(m.)/zarii^ah(m.) instrumentalist:n. saaziñdah instrumentation:n. saaz kaari(f.) insubordinate: a. bey adab/gustaaKH/naa farmaan/sar kaSH insubordination:n. âduul Hukmi(f.)/baGHaawt(f.)/ naa farmaani(f.)/sar kaSHi(f.) insubstantial: a. GHaer Haqiiqi/KHayaali insufferable: n. naa qaabil e bar daaSHt insufficient: n. naa kaafi/qaliil/thoRa insufficiency: n. kami(f.)/qillat(f.) insufficiently: adv. kami sey/naa kaafi taur par insufflate: v.t. dam karna/phuuñk maarna insufflation: n. dam kaSHi(f.)/jhaaR phuuñk(f.) insular: a. alag thalag/maeHsuur/paani sey ghira/ tañg nazar insulate: v.t. alag karna/juda karna/tanha karna insulator: n. Haajiz/muHaafiz insult: v.t. aabru reyzi karna/ehaanat karna/ tauhiin karna/zak deyna/zaliil karna insult: n. aabru reyzi(f.)/ehaanat(f.9/tauhiin(f.)/ subki(f.)/zak(f.)/zillat(f.) insultable: a. bey îzzat/bura/Haqiir/kam qadar/ subuk/zaliil insulting: a. ehaanat aameyz insuperable: a. naa qaabil e fataH insurance: n. biimah(m.)/biimah kaari(f.) insure: v.t. biimah karna insured: n. biimah daar insurgent: a. baaGHi/chaRhta hu'a/fasaadi/sar kaSH insurgent: n. baaGHi/fasaadi/mufsid/ sar kaSH/SHoriSHi insurgency: n. baGhaawat(f.)/fasaad(m.)/fitnah(m.)/ sar taabi(m.) insurmountable: a. naa qaabil e tasKHiir insurrection: n. baGHaawat(f.)/fitnah(f.)/GHadar(m.)/hañgaamah(m.)/ sar kaSHi(f.)/SHoriSH(f.) insurrectionist:n. baaGHi/SHoriSH pasañd insusceptible: a. bey asar intact: a. durust/juuñ ka tuuù/kaamil/saalim intaglio: n. kañdah kaari(f.)/gaehri chhapaa'i(f.) intake: n. mudKHal intangible: a. GHaer lamsi/mubham/naa qaabile faehm intarsia: n. koft gari integer: n. âdad e saHiiH/mukammal/saalim integral: a. bey kasar/durust/kaamil/saHiiH/tamaam integrality: n. durusti(f.)/kaamiliyat(f.)/saalmiyat(f.) intarsia: n. koft gari integrate: v.t. kaamil karna/muttaHid karna/zam karna integration: n. ham aahañg saazi(f.)/inzaam(m.)/ peywastahgi(f.)/takammul(m.)/takmiil(f.)/ tawaafuq(m.)/yak jehti(f.) integrator: n. takmiil kaar integrity: n. iimaan(m.)/diyaanat daari(f.)/KHuluus(m.)/ kulliyat(f.)/raast baazi(f.)/saalmiyat(f.)/ seHat(f.) intellect: n. âalim/âql/dimaaGH/faehm/KHirad/maGHz/ qalb/SHo^uur intellectual: a. roSHan KHayaal/zaki/zehiin/zehni/zi hoSH intelligence: a. aagaahi/aagahi/faehm/hoSH yaari/ jaudat/KHabar/KHirad/KHirad mañdi/samajh buujh/ SHinaas/zakaawat intelligent: a. âaqil/âql mañd/daqiiqah ras/fahiim/ farzaanah/hoSH yaar/nuktah daan/paRha likha/ siyaana/tabbaa^/zaki inteligentsia: n. daniSHwaraan intelligible: a. âam faehm intemperance: n. bey êtedaali/maey KHwaari intemperate: a. riñdaanah intend: v.t. qasd karna intended: a. mañgeytgar/maqsuud/matluub intending: a. âazim intense: a. nihaayat/pur SHauq/saKHt/sar garm/ SHadiid/teyz intensely: adv. bah SHiddat/bey Had/nihaayat intensify: v.t. zeyaadti karna intensification:n. afzaa'iSH(f.)/SHiddat(f.)/zeyaadti(f.) intensity: n. saKHti(f.)/SHiddat(f.)/zeyaadti(f.) intensive: a. gaehra/kaamil/SHadiid kun intensiveness: n. SHiddat(f.)/taakiidiyat(f.) intent: a. aamaadah/musammam/sañjiidah/tulaa hu'a intent: n. iraadah(m.)/ma^ni(f.)/mañSHa(f.)/maqsad(m.)/ matlab(m.)/muraad(f.)/niiyat(f.)/nigaah(f.) intention: n. âmad/âzm(m.)/e^aadah/eraadah(m.)/GHaraz(f.)/ kaam(f.)/maqsad(m.)/matlab(m.)/ mudda^a(m.)/muraad(f.)/niyat(f.)/qasd intently: adv. bah GHaur/inhemaak sey/ji lagaa kar/meHnat sey/ sar garmi sey intentness: n. aamaadgi(f.)/inhemaak(m.)/iraadah(m.)/mañSHa(f.)/ niyat(f.)/sa^i(f.) intentional: a. daanistah/jaanaa buujha/eraadi/qasdi intentionally: adv. âmdan/jaaney buujhey inter: v.t. biich meyñ rakhna/dafn karna/gaaRna/miTTi deyna interact: v.i. ta^aamul karna interaction: n. baahami âmal(m.) intercede: v.i. mudKHal hona/saalis bañna/SHafaa^at karna/ sifaariSH karna interceder; n. dar miyaani intercept: v.t. biich meyñ kaaTna/daKHl añdaazi karna/ KHalal Daalna/muzaaHimat karna interceptor: n. Haa'el/muzaaHim interception: n. aTkaa'o(m.)/daKHl añdaazi(f.)/mudaaKHilat(f.)/ muzaaHimat(f.) intercession: n. biich bachaa'o(m.)/masaaleHat(f,)/SHafaa^at(f.)/ sifaariSH(f.) intercessor: n. bicholia/SHafii^ interchange: v.t. adal badal karna/badalna interchange: n. badlah/mubaadilah/ulaT pheyr interchangeable: a. qaabil e tabaadilah interclude: v.t. aaRey aana/gheyra Daalna/kaaT deyna intercommunication:n. baahami raabitah(m.)/muraasilat(f.) intercommunion: n. baahami iSHtiraak(m.)/rabt zabt(m.) interconnect: v.t. baaham baañdhna/itsaal karna/joRna interconnected: a. baaham juRa interconnection:n. baahami raabitah/itsaal e baahami intercontinental:a. baen barr e a^zmi interconversion:n. baahami adal badal/mubaadilah interconvert: v.t. adal badal karna intercourse: n. iKHtilaat(m.)/jiñsi milaap(m.)/meyl milaap(m.)/ mo^aamilah(m.)/mubaaSHirat(f.)/sañgat(f.)/ rabt zabt(m.) intercultural: a. baen saqaafati intercurrent: a. Haa'el/mudaaaKHil intercurrence: n. mudaaKHilat(f.) interdeal: n. mazaakrah(m.)/rabt zabt(m.) interdepartmental:a. baen SHo^bah jaati interdependent: a. munHasar baaham interdict: v.t. baaz rakhna/KHaarij karna/mana^ karna/ maane^ hona/mamnuu^ karna/nikaal deyna/rokna interdict: n. mumaani^yat interdiction: n. imtinaa^(m.)/mumaani^at(f.) interdictor: n. maane^/rokney waala interdisciplinary:n. baen mazaamiin interest: n. dil chaspi(f.)/faa'edah(m.)/KHud GHarzi(f.)/ mafaad(m.)/riba(m.)/SHauq(m.)/suud(m.)/ tajassus(m.) interest: v.t. dil lagaana/ji lagaana/raaGHib karna/ SHauq dilaana interest group: n. mufaadaati garoh interested: a. GHaraz mañd/maa'el/matlabi/mutawaajeh/ saajhi interesting: a. dil chasp/marGHuub/suhaana/ujaagar interfere: v.t. daKHl deyna/haath Daalna/KHalal Daalna/ paa'oñ biich meyñ hona/pach char maarna/ paRna/rokna/rukaawaT daalna interfere: v.i. aaRey aana/baaz rakhna/daKHl deyna/ mudaaKHilat karna/TañgRi lgaana/ulajhna interferer: n. dast añdaaz/mudaaKHil interference: n. daKHl añdaazi(f.)/haath(m.)/mudaaKHilat(f.)/ rok(f.)/rukaawaT(f.) interfluent: a. darham jaari/sañgami interfluence: n. baahami aameyziSH(f.)/sañgam(m.) interfuse: v.t. baaham milna/nufuuz karna/saraayat karna interfusion: n. baahami aameyziSH(f.)/imtizaaj(m.)/milaawaT(f.) interim: a. dar miyaani/hañgaami/maa baen/ûbuuri interior: a. añdruuni/daaKHli/ghareylu/KHaañgi/ niji interior decoration:n. añduruuni zeybaa'iSH interjacent: a. darmiyaani/haa'el interject: v.t. aaRey aana/biich meyñ Daalna/Haa'el karna/ mudaaKHilat karna interjection: n. Harf e nida(m.)/daKHl añdaazi(f.) interjectory: a. madaaKHilati interknit: v.t. aapas meyñ baTna interlace: v.t. phañsaana/uljhaana interline: v.t. baen us sutuur likhna interlink: v.t. baaham marbuut karna/laRi karna interlock: v.t. baaham guuthna/milaa kar guuthna interlocution: n. baahami guftugu(f.)/baat chiit(f.) interlocutor: n. biich kaa/ham kalaam interloper: n. dar añdaaz/KHudaa'i faujdaar/Taañg aRaaney waala/ tufaeli interlude: n. waqfah(m.) intermeddle: v.i. daKHl añdaaz hona/Taañg aRaana intermeddler: n. daKHl añdaaz intermarriage: n. aapas ki SHaadi(f.)/azdawaaj e baahami(m.) intermediary: n. dallaal(m.)/waastah(m.)/wasiilah(m.)/zarii^ah(m.) intermediate: a. biich kaa/dar miyaanah/mutawassit/wasti intermediate: n. dallaal interment: n. tadfiin interminable: a. bey añdaazah/bey Had/la taHaaSHa/ SHaetaan ki aañt interminably: adv. la taHaaSHan intermingle: v.t. aameyz karna/gaD maD karna/milaana intermingle: v.i. mil jul jaana/ril mil jaana intermingling: n. aameyziSH(f.)/ril mil intermission: n. chhuTTi(f.)/mohlat(f.)/tawaqquf(m.)/Thaeraa'o(m.)/ sukuun(f.)/waqfah(m.) intermissive: a. baari kaa/gañDey daar/GHaer musalsal intermit:: v.i. Thaerna/waqfah hona intermit: v.t. bañd karna/mauquuf karna/Thaeraana intermix: v.t. aameyziSH karna/gaD maD karna/KHalt malt karna/ milaana intermixed: a. KHalt malt intermixture: n. aameyziSH(f.)/baahami iKHtilaat(f.)/ ghaal meyl(f.)/KHalt malt/maKHluutiyat(f.) intern: n. muqiim/saakin intern: v.t. naql o Harkat par paa bañi lagaana/ nazar bañd karna internship: n. tarbiyat(f.) internal: a. añdruuni/baatini/daaKHili/zaati internal strife: n. KHaanah jañgi(f.) internalise: v.t. apnaana/daaKHili banaana international: a. baen ul aqwaami/baen ul mulki internationally:adv. baen ul aqwaami taur par internecine: a. hilaakat aawar/jaan leywa/KHuuñ reyz/KHuuni/ mohlik/tabaah kun internee: n. jañgi qaedi/nazar bañd internment: n. Habs(m.)/qaed(f.)/nazar bañdi(f.) internode: n. por(f.) internuncial: a. raabit/wakiilaanah internuncio: n. paapaa'i safiir interpellation: n. wazaaHat talabi(f.) interpolate: v.t. ilHaaq karna/taeHriif karna interpolation: n. ilHaaq(m.)/SHumuul(m.)/taeHriif(f.) interpose: v.t. aaRey aana/Haa'el karna/mudaaKHilat karna/ ulajhna interpose: v.i. biich meyñ ghusna/Haa'el hona/ saalisi karna interposing: a. Haa'el interposition: n. wasiilah(m.) interpret: n. tafsiir karna/ta^biir karna/tarjumah karna/ taSHriiH karna interpretive: a. ta^biiri/taSHriiHi/tauziiHi interpretation: n. ma^ni(m.)/saraaHat(f.)/taawiil(f.)/tafsiir(f.)/ tarjumaani(f.)/taSHriiH(f.)/wazaaHat(f.) interpreter: n. mufassir/mutarajjim/SHaareH/ta^biir go/ tarjumaan interracial: a. baen nasli interred: a. dafn/madfuun interregnum: n. dar miyaani ârsah/dar miyaani daur e Hukuumat interrogate: v.t. puuchhna/sawaal karna interrogation: n. baaz purs(f.)/puuchh gachh(f.)/pursiSH(f.) interrogative: a. sawaaliyah interrupt: v.t. daKHl añdaazi karna/Haa'el hona/ Haraj karna/kaaTna/KHalal Daalna/ taqsiim karna interrupting: a. muKHil interruption: n. daKHl añdaazi/farq/harj/KHalal intersect: v.t. chiirna/TukRey karna intersex: n. zu jiñsi(jaan war) interspace: n. waqfah(m.) intersperse: v.t. bikheyrna/chhiTakna/idhar udhar karna interspersed: a. bikhra hu'a interstice: n. daraz(f.)/darmiyaani KHala(f.)/KHaali jagah(f.)/ SHigaaf(m.)/waqfah(m.) intertribal: a. baen ul qabaa'il intertwine: v.t. aeñThna/baTna/maroRna intertwine: v.i. lipaTna intertwined: a. lipaTna intertwist: v.t. bal deyna interurban: n. baen e SHaehri interval: n. baen/biich/darmiyaan(m.)/faasilah(m.)/ farq(m.)/masaafat(f.)/waqfah(m.) intervene: v.t. biich bachaa'o larna/Haa'el hona/ mudaaKHilat karna intervener: n. daKHl añdaaz/Haa'el intervening: a. âariz/Haa'el intervention: n. aaR(f.)/biich bachaa'o(m.)/mudaaKHilat(f.)/ tawassut(m.)/wasiilah(m.) interventionist:n. mudaaKHilat pasañd interview: a. mulaaqaat/musaaHibah/muzaakirah interweave: v.t. baaham baTna/saañTna interwoven: a. baaham aameyKHtah/baaham peychiidah intestine: a. añdruuni/daaKHili/desi/watni intestine: n. aañt intestines: n. añtRi intimacy: n. bey takallufi/KHala mala/lagaawaT/dosti/ qurbat/rabt zabt/saabiqah intimate: a. aaSHna/gaehra/jigri/lañgoTia/nazdiiki/ niji/qariibi/zaati intimate discourse:n. Harf o Hikaayat(f.) intimate friend:n. dost/nadiim/yaar intimately: adv. bah dil o jaan/bey takallufaanah intimation: n. aagaahi(f.)/e^laan(m.)/iima(m.)/maSHhuuri(f.) intimidate: v.t. Daraana/dhamki deyna intimidating: a. Daraa'ona/KHauf naak intimidation: n. DaañT DapaT(f.)/Dar(m.)/daehSHat(f.)/ dhamki(f.)/KHauf(f.) intimidator: n. dhamkaaney waala into: prep. añdar/biich meñ/dar miyaan/fi/meyñ/taraf intolerable: a. giraañ/naa qaabil e bar daaSHt/naa rawa intolerant: a. kaTTar/muta^assib/tañg KHayaal intolerrance: n. tañg KHayaali(f.) intonate: v.t. aawaaz deyna/garajna/kaRakna intonation: n. laehjah(m.) intone: v.t. aawaaz baRhaana intorsion: n. bal(m.)/kuñDal(m.)/peych(m.) intort: v.t. bal deyna/maroRna/peych Daalna/taab deyna intoxicant: n. naSHah aawar/muskir(m.) intoxicate: v.t. maKHmuur karaana/naSHah karaana intoxicated: a. bey KHud/chuur/madhoSH/maKHmuur/mast/matwaala/ naSHey meyñ chuur (to be)intoxicated: añTa GHafiil/laR khaRaana intoxicating: n. KHumaar aawar/naSHiila(m.)/naSHiili(f.) intoxication: n. kaef(m.)/KHumaar(m.)/madhoSHi(f.)/ masti(f.)/naSHah(m.)/suruur(m.) intractable: a. bey lagaam/dusHwaar/DhiiT/haTiila/muñh zor/ naa qaabil e tasallut/ziddi intractibility: n. haT(f.)/muñh zori(f.)/sar kaSHi(f.) intramural: a. daaKHili intransigent: a. bey lachack/haT dharam/iñteha pasañd/ kaTTar intransitive: n. fe^l e laazim/laazim intrepid: a. bahaadur/bey baak/bey KHauf/dileyr/jaañ baaz/ niDar/SHujaa^ intrepidity: n. bey KHaufi(f.)/dileyri(f.)/niDar pan(m.)/ SHujaa^at(f.) intrepidly: adv. bey baaki sey/dileyraanah intricacy: n. bariiki(f.)/diqqat(f.)/muSHkil(f.)/ peych o KHam(m.)/uljhaa'o intricate: a. muSHkil/peych daar/Zauliidah intricately: adv. peych sey/uljhaa'o sey intricateness: n. peychiidgi(f.)/uljhaa'o(m.) intrigue: n. laag/fasaad/fitrat/joR toR/kaaT phaañs/ saaz baaz/saaziSH/ukhaaR pachhaaR intrigue: v.t. fareyftah karna/saaz baaz karna intriguing: a. Hirfati intriguingly: adv. saaziSH sey intrinsic: a. asli/jibilli/laazmi/zaati introduce: v.t. laana/milaana/rawaaj deyna/ta^arruf karaana introduce: v.i. milna/muta^aarrif hona introduction: n. ta^arruf introduction(to book):n. diibaa chah/ta^arruf introductory: a. iftetaaHi intromit: v.t. daaKHil karna/GHusney deyna introspect: v.t. KHud biini karna introspection: n. baatin biin/ KHud biini introversion: n. batiniyat(f.)/daruuñ gardaani introvert: v.t. añdar ko moRna introvert: n. SHarmiila intrude: v.i. dast añdaazi karna/ghusna/muKHil hona intrude: v.t. mudaaKHilat karna/zabar dasti ghusna intruder: n. ghus jaaney waala/mudaaKHilat kaar/muKHil intrusion: n. daKHl(m.)/dast añdaazi/mudaaKHilat(f.) intrusionist: n. mudaaKHilat karney waala intrusive: a. daKHl añdaaz/muKHil intubate: v.t. nalki ghuseyRna intuition: n. idraak(m.)/ilhaam(m.)/wijdaan(m.) intuitional: a. ilhaami intuitive: a. ilhaami/wijdaani inumbrate: v.t. parchhaa'iñ Daalna/saaya Daalna inunction: n. marHam lagaa'i inundate: v.t. saelaab aana inundation: n. faezaan/saelaab(m.)/tuGHyaani(f.) inurbane: a. GHaer SHaehri inure: v.t. âadat Daalna/KHugar hona/pakka paRna/parchaana inurn: v.t. dafnaana inutility: n. bey kaar pan/bey suudgi/nikamma pan invade: v.t. chaRhaa'i karna/daKHl añdaaz hona/ dhaawa bolna/ghuseyRna/Hamlah karna invader: n. chaRhaa'i karney waala/Hamlah aawar(m.) invaginate: a. añdar moRna/GHelaaf chaRhaana invalid: a. baatil/bey waqt/kaa la^dam/ma^duum/naaqis/saaqit invalid: a. apaahij/bii maar/kam zor/laa chaar invalid: n. bey kaar(m.)/laa chaar(m.)/naa tawaan(m.) invalidate: a. bey asar karna/bey kaar karna/baatil karna/ jhuuTa karna invalidity: n. apaahij pana/bey waqti/ma^zuuri/marz invaluable: a. an mol/bey baha/laa qiimat invaluableness: n. anmol pan(m.)/bey bahaa'i(f.) invaginate: v.t. GHelaaf chaRhaana/taeh karna invariable: a. aTal/mustaqil/patthar ki lakiir invariably: adv. bila kasar/bila tabdiil/nit invariant: a. bey taGHaiyur/saabit invasion: n. chaRhaa'i(f.)/GHalbah(m.)/Hamlah(m.)/Harbah(f.)/ mudaaKHilat(f.)/yalGHaar(f.)/yuuriSH(f.) invasive: a. dast daraaz/Hamlah aawar/jaar Haanah invective: n. choT(f.)/duSHnaam(f.)/gaali(f.)/la^nat(f.)/ malaamat(f.) inveigh: v.i. DapaTna/saKHt bura bhala kaehna inveigle: v.t. baehkaana/lalchaana/lubhaana/paTTi paRhaana/ phuslaana/uksaana invendible: a. naa qaabil e faroKHt invent: v.t. gaañThna/ghaRna/iijaad karna/ iKHtiraa^ karna/ja^l karna/joRna/nikaalna/ paeda karna invented: a. iijaad SHudah/taba^ zaad invention: n. dar yaaft(f.)/iijaad(f.)/iKHtiraa^(f.)/tarkiib(f.) inventor: n. baani/muujid inventive: a. iKHtiraa^i/laa'eq/muujidaanah inventory: n. fard/fehrist inveracity: n. daroGH(m.)/jhuuT(m.)/kizb(m.) inverse: a. oñdhha/mun^akas/ulaT/zid inverse: n. bar âks/auñdha karna/ulaT/zid inversely: adv. ulTa inversion: n. ulaT palaT/ulTan invert: v.t. auñdha karna/palaTna/ulaTna inverted: a. auñdha/ma^kuus/ulTa hu'a inverter: a. ulaTney waala inverted comma: n. waawaen(f.) invertebrate: a. bey mohrah/bey riiRh/ invest: v.t. aaraastah karna/gheyrna/malbuus karna/ malfuuf karna/ôHdey par biThaana/ sarmaayah kaari karna investor: n. sarmaayah kaar investigate: v.t. chhaan biin karna/khojna/puuchhna/ taeHqiiq karna/taftiiSH karna/tajassus karna investigative: a. taeHqiiqi/tftiiSHi investigation: n. baaz purs(f.)/chhaan biin()f./justju(f.)/ puuchh gachh(f.)/taeHqiiq(f.)/tañqiiH(f.) investigating: n. tajassus(m.) investigator: n. khoji/moHaqqiq/taftiiSH karney waala investiture: n. âta(f.)/baKHSHiSH(f.)/taqliid(f.) investment: n. maaliyat(f.)/sar maayah kaari(f.) inveterate: a. deyriinah/jaRa hu'a/kaRa/puraana inveteracy: a. gaehraa'i(f.)/puKHtagi(f.) invidious: a. naa gawaar invigilate: v.t. nigaah rakhna/imteHaan ki nigraani karna invigilator: n. imteHaan kaa nigraan invigorate: v.t. jaan Daalna/mazbuut karna/quuwat deyna invigorant: a. jaañ fiza invigoration: n. bal(m.)/tawaanaa'i(f.)/zor(m.) invincible: a. naa qaabil e fataH invinciblity: n. isteHkaam(m.)/naa maGHluubi(f.) inviolate: a. bar qaraar/bey nuqs/KHaalis/naa aaludah/ paak/ustuwaar invisible: a. an deykha/GHaa'eb e nazar/GHaer ma^luum/maKHfi/ nazar nah aaney waala/ojhal/poSHiidah/ invisibly: adv. chhupey chhupey/GHaa'ebaanah invite: v.t. bulaana/da^wat deyna/puuchhna invite: n. bulaawa/da^wat naamah invited: a. mod^u invitee: n. mod^u inviter: a. multaji invitation: n. bulaawa(m.)/da^wat(f.)/neywta(m.)/pukaar(f.)/ yaad aawri(f.) inviting: a. dil chasp/dil kaSH/jaazib/pur kaSHiSH invocate: v.t. do^a karna/iltijaa karna invocation: n. bulaawa(m.)/do^a(f.)/munaajaat/salaat(f.) invoice: n. asal paTTi(f.)/biijak(m.) invoke: v.t. bulaana/do^a karna/naam leyna/talab karna invoker: n. munaajaati/naam leywa/taalib involuntary: n. bey iraadah/GHaer eKHteyaari/majbuuran involuntarily: adv. aap hi/az KHud involute: a. kuñDli daar/peychiidah/uljha hu'a involution: a. peychiidgi(f.)/uljhaa'o(m.) involve: v.t. malfuuz karna/maluus karna/ peychiidah banaana/phaañs leyna/ phaañsna/saañna/uljhaana involve: v.i. maluus hona involved: a. giraftaar/lagi lipTi/mubtila/mulawwas/ peychiidah/waabastah/uljha hu'a involved in: a. maluus/mubtila involvement: n. lapeyT(f.)/SHumuuliyat(f.)//uljhaa'o(m.) invulnerable: a. KHatrey sey maeHfuuz imward: a. añdruuni/baatini/daaKHili/dimaaGHi inwardly: adv. añdar sey inweave: v.t. mila kar buñna/pur peych karna inwrought: a. aarastah/juRaa'u/kaam daar ion: n. barq paarah(m.) ionian: n. yuunaan ka/yuunaani ionic: a. yuunaani iota: n. daanah(m.)/SHammah(m.)/reyzah(m.)/til bhar ipso facto: adv. apney aap/KHud bah KHud iracund: a. GHusiila/tunak mizaaj iracundity: n. GHussah wari/tunak mizaaji irade: n. sultaani iraadah irascible: a. aatiSH mizaaj/chiR chiRa/GHazab naak/jhalla irascibility: a. aatiSH mizaaji(f.)/chiR chiRa pan(m.)/ jhalla pan(m.)/tuñd mizaaji(f.) irate: a. barham/KHaSHm giiñ/naa raaz ire: n. GHazab(m.)/GHaez(m.)/KHafgi(f.)/aeSH(m.) ireful: a. bar ham/GHazab naak/KHafa iridescent: a. qazaHi/sat rañga iris: n. qaus/rañgiin kamaan iris: n. susan ka phuul(pauda) irk: v.t. diq karna/muSHta^il karna/tañg karna irksome: a. ajiiran/giraañ/SHaaq iron: n. aahin(m.)/istiri(f.)/loha(m.) iron age: n. âhd e aahan/lohey ka zamaanah iron bound: a. bey lachak/khur dura ironclad: a. aahan poSH/pakka/saKHt iron out: durust karna/ham waar karna iron rod: n. salaaKH ironsmith: n. aahin gar ironical: a. istehzaa'i/ta^n aameyz ironically: adv. istehzaa'i sey/ta^n aameyzi sey/tañzan irony: n. istehza/ramz/ta^n/tañz irradiant: a. daraKHSHañdah/taabiñdah irradiate: n. chamkaana/roSHni Daalna/ujaalna irrational: a. bey daliil/bey tuka/naa ma^quul/waahiyaat irredeemable: a. naa qaabil e islaaH/naaqis irregular: a. bey qaa'edah/KHelaaf e qaanuun/TeyRha irregularity: n. abtari/bey qaa'edgi/bey tartiibi irrelevant: a. añT sañT/bey mauqa^/bey rabt/bey tuk/ KHaarij az baeHs irreligious: n. bey diin/laa mazhab/mulHid irreparable: a. laa îlaaj/naa qaabil e talaafi irreproachable: a. bey daaGH/bey gunaah/bey ilzaam/bey qusuur/ paak baaz irresistible: a. naa qaabile mazaaHimat/pur kaSHiSH irresolute: a. bey âzm/do dila/kachcha/mutaraddid irresolution: n. taraddud(m.) irrespective: a. bila leHaaz irresponsible: a. bey parwaah/GHaer zimmeh daar/laa ubaali/naa aehl irresponsibility:n. GHaer zimmeh daari irresponsive: a. GHaer mowaafiq/naa aamaadah irrestrainable: a. bey lagaam irreverence: n. âdam e eHteraam irreverent: a. bad tamiiz/bey eHteraam/gustaaKH/naa moHtaram irrevocable: a. an palaT/aTal/naa qaabil e waapsi irrigate: v.t. aab paaSHi karna/siiñchna irrigation: n. aab paaSHi/aab yaari/siñchaa'i irrigation system: aab paaSHi(f.)/nizaam e aab paaSHi(m.)/ siñchaa'i(f.) irrision: n. duusroñ par hañsi irrisory: a. tañnaaz irritate: v.t. chheyRna/GHussah dilaana/khaTakana/teyz karna irritation: n. chiRh(f.)/tun phun(f.) irrationality: n. waahiyaat(m.) irrupt: v.t. biich meyñ ghusna irrupt: v.i. achaanak baRhna/chaRhaa'i karna/ ghus jaana/umaD aana irruption: n. dauR/dhaawaa/Hamlah/taaKHt/yuuriSH/ yaka yak Hamlah is: v.i. hae/hona isagogic: a. iftetaaHi island: n. jaziirah(m.)/Taapu(m.) islander: n. jaziirey ka isle: n. diip(m.)/jaziirah(m.)/Taapu(m.) islet: n. chhoTa jaziirah ism: n. âqiidah(m.)/mat(m.)nazariyah(m.)/nizaam(m.) isobar: n. ham fiSHaar isolate: v.t. alag karna/juda karna/tanha karna isolated: a. alag thalag/âlaaHedah isolation: n. akeyla pan/âlaaHedagi/tanhaa'i isolationism: n. tanhaa'i pasañdi(f.) isolationist: n. tanhaa'i pasañd isometric: a. ham añdaazah/ham paemaanah isoped: n. ham paayah isothermal: n. ham tapiSHi isotope: n. ham ja/naziir issue: v.t. jaari karna/naSHr karna/nikaalna/ rawaaj deyna/saadir karna issue: v.i. jaari hona/naSHr hona/nikalna/saadir hona issue: n. añjaam/bahaa'o/ijra/iSHaa^at/mas'alah/natiijah/ nikaas/niSHaani/tañqiiH issued: a. jaari SHudah/naafiz/saadir/SHaa'e^ isthmus: n. barzaKH(f.)/KHaak naa'ey(f.) it: pron. woh/yeh its: pron. is ka italic: n. Huruuf e kaj/tirchha tarz itch: v.i. chul chulaana/KHaariSH hona/khujaana itch: n. chul chul(f.)/KHaariSH(f.)/khujli(f.) itchiness: n. chul(f.)/kul bulaahaT(f.) item: n. chiiz(f.)/KHabar(f.)/mad(f.)/SHaey(f.) itemise: n. fehrist banaana/SHiq waar karna iterant: n. takraari iterate: v.t. dohraana/takraar karna iteration: n. dohraa'o/taakiid/takraar itinerancy: n. daurah(m.)/KHaanah bah doSHi(f.) itinerate: v.t. daurah karna/gaSHt karna itself: pron. aap/aap hi aap/KHud/KHud ba KHud/zaatan ivory: n. haathi daañt(m.) ivory tower: n. goSHah'e ûzlat/KHalwat gaah/ ruuHaani KHaan qaah ivy: n. îSHq e peychaañ/lablaab/latar/ peychak